


he's a girl

by confei (Cherine)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fem! Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, Female! Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Genderbending, Harems, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Multi, Protective Karasuno, Rule 63, lmao official kageyama harem, not really canon time wise, rare pairs, semi-au, someone asked for any :))))))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherine/pseuds/confei
Summary: READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE tyrewrite of this storyhere





	1. captains (bokuto, kuroo, oikawa)

**Author's Note:**

> ^q^ it's my 3rd uncompleted story. i'm sorry but i just really like and enjoy fem kageyama  
> pardon my mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THE AUTHOR'S NOT TY

 

 

“Hey hey, why isn’t King joining us in the bath?”

Hinata turned towards Bokuto animatedly pointing to Kageyama. He shrugged and in the most blandest voice he could muster, he stated, “Kags is a girl.”

“I see!” It took him a minute before he understood, “What.”

Tsukishima glanced at their direction, arms crossed and face pulled into a smug smirk, “Instead of a King, she should be a Queen instead.” 

Yamaguchi just stared at his friend in exasperation and mild cheerfulness, “Yesterday you were so happy when she asked you for he-“

“ _Shut up Yamaguchi_.”

The pinch server snickered in his hand and patted his friend on the back lightly, “Okay Tsukki.”

“A girl?!”

The three first years of Karasuno stared at him, one in confusion (Hinata), irriation (Tsukishima), and lastly amusement (Yamaguchi).

“Yeah, turns out Kageyama only dressed that way in order to find people that are more of a challenge to her in volleyball. Said that the girls her age at the time were all about dresses and dolls. I don’t know when it started but considering that during her middle school day she was called King, it was way before Kitagawa,” Yamaguchi said calmly with a smile on his face.

He turned towards Bokuto, eyeing him strangely before continuing, “Don’t call her King, by the way. Tsukki’s the only one that gets away with calling her that, yeah? I know people know Kageyama as the “King on the Court”, but it hurts her. She never showed it, or said it to anyone but you can tell if you just look at her face. We’d all appreciate you if you lay off that nickname Bokuto-senpai. _I’d_ really appreciate it. She’s my teammate after all, I don’t like seeing her sad.”

“He’s right! Kageyama’s really fragile, even though she doesn’t seem like it! She’s been trying her best to talk to Akaashi-senpai and Kenma about their setting styles but she can’t really put it into words.” Hinata gave him a wide grin and jumped up from his position, “Sometimes Kags can’t even say hello right, but we understand.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, “For someone with that type of presence on the court, you’d think she’s a lot more charismatic. She’s a setter afterall. But honestly King’s really awkward. She can’t even compliment someone properly. Shrimpy’s working on it though. All he does all day is flirt around with her even though she’s at least two heads taller.”

“Shut up you baguette.”

With that, the trio left the ace standing by the baths gaping at the information he just received.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is it true?”

Daichi turned his head towards Nekoma’s captain, Kuroo. He gave him a confused look and asked what the problem was.

“Your setter, the first year. He-She’s a girl?”

The wing spiker blinked, unsure of why this was important or at all relevant. They should've all noticed by now.

“Yes. We thought it was obvious by how she always shies away from most people, other than Shimizu and Yachi that is. She even uses the bath at the same time they do. It’s not a big deal, is it?”

“No it’s just why is _she_ in the boy’s volleyball team- clearly she’s a girl-“

The other captain frowned, “Kageyama wants to be in the boy’s team, and that’s all it matters. As long as she has the approval of the school and board, there’s nothing wrong with her playing in our leagues, right? I don’t see why you’re so concerned. She’s fine. She’s better than fine. Kageyama’s flourishing under Suga and the team.”

Kuroo looked uncomfortable, looking away from Daichi’s intense stare, “It’s just- what if she gets hurt? I understand that it shouldn’t matter but a guy’s spike is definitely harder than a girl’s.”

Daichi just laughed and patted him on the back, “She took Oikawa’s spike before and Hinata’s toss to the head. I’m sure Kageyama can handle herself. If she can’t, then our teammates are with her. I'm thankful for your thoughts and all, but she’s in good hands. Now, why don’t we set up a schedule for our next match?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rumors _couldn’t_ be true. He refused to believe something as dumb as Kageyama being a girl. Tobio-chan was dumb, stupid and much too- too boyish to be a cute girl. He’s heard it in passing, during their Kitagawa days, but it never seemed to hold any substance to him. He may call him  Tobio-chan but he was sure Kageyama was a boy. Now, it seemed to be confirmed by his current team, Karasuno, that he was in fact a girl. He can't really believe it and if Oikawa was more honest, he'd say he outright ignored that small tidbit about Kageyama.  He admitted that for a guy, he had such a baby face and he was rather short compared to everyone in the team. But that can all go into the fact that Kageyama was only a middle schooler at the time, and a first year at that. ( _Oikawa remembered that even though Kunimi and Kindaichi were the same age and year, they were much taller but that didn’t matter._ ) Sometimes, he daydreamed of what if. What if they were true? What would change? Kageyama was still a genius setter, an annoying underclassman, and a thorn to his sides.

(“ _Oikawa-san, please teach me to serve!_ ”)

Would he had helped him?

No, he wouldn’t had.

(“ _I-I won’t bother you anymore. I’m sorry._ ”) 

Why would it matter, what’s the point of helping someone who’s going to be his enemy in the future? Boy or girl, a rival is a rival and he’s not going to drop his guard just because there’s a slight chance he got Kageyama’s gender wrong.

( _But he still thought of Tobio’s final year._ “King of the Court.” _The feeling of satisfaction of him standing on the court alone. Of him sitting on the bench because his teammates can't handle him-. Was it justified? If Oikawa had taught him, had been more gentle, hadn’t raised his hands… Would it all have been different? Did he even care?_ )

He rubbed the volleyball in his hands gently, as if wiping away his straying thoughts.


	2. akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Akaashi learned a lot about Kageyama in the past weeks they spent together. He learned intimate things, things he was sure not even her teammates knew about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISTAKES ON MY PART  
> I WROTE THIS BC i really needed some of this pairing and i can't help myself
> 
> i might focus on this a lot more than the other two i have. if i'm honest the focuse would be this, then queen and last royalty.
> 
> apologies for any mistakes, please point them out if there are any!!

Now, don’t get him wrong. He wanted to believe Bokuto very much. Even though he’s very energetic and a bit obnoxious especially when he gets into his wild mood swings, Akaashi knew his captain wasn’t a liar. Sometimes he could be misinformed and he had half the mind to think that Bokuto was.

He walked pass gymnasium 2, stopping when he heard the telltale signs of balls hitting the ground repeatedly. The setter peeked in and blinked, unsure of what he was seeing. In the court was a girl trying to hit water bottles on the other side. She was tall, possibly the same height as he was and if we were to admit it, very pretty as well. The girl had short straight hair, mussed and lightly drenched with sweat, sticking to the nape of her neck. Akashi blushed hotly when he realized she was just wearing a sports bra and a pair of shorts. He must have made a noise, because she stopped her toss (the one before it was very close to hitting one of the bottles and he couldn't help but stare at her in awe) and turned towards him.

“!” Her eyes widen and her cheeks tinted with a deep shade of red. She bowed and mumbled out a few words before trying to carry on with her practice tosses. He couldn’t help but look at her form and be jealous at the amount of control the girl had over the ball.

“D-do you need anything?” Akaashi was brought out of his thoughts and shook his head.

“No, I’m just admiring your toss.” The girl’s blush turned redder, if it was even possible and smiled at his direction. She got closer to him, face burning and hands holding a volleyball.

“Would you like to practice with me?”

He’s not one to turn down something like this. He’s dimly aware of his face turning the same bright red, ears burning and awkwardly moved towards the court.

—

“Amazing. How were you able to do that?”

“Th-thank you, yours was too! I just- ah- Kenma-senpai’s dunk shot inspired me. I thought I could do something similar. Is there anything I c-could improve on?”

“Try moving forward before you hit the ball, it might give you enough momentum to toss it straight down on the other side of the court if you were right by the net.”

—

Akaashi didn’t really think that spending time with a girl to practice their tosses together was a big deal. Somehow Bokuto and his team blew it out of proportion and it seemed like Karasuno was always on edge whenever he went near any of them because of this. It turned out the girl was Kageyama and he had kept her from their usual team meeting nights yesterday. He thanked whatever deity protected him from Suga. He didn’t know Akaashi saw her in revealing clothing (though, it was normal for people to wear such types of stuff when they worked out, but he knew that Suga wouldn’t appreciate such comments). 

From what he knew, the 3rd year was fiercely protective over the other members or the club, especially the 1st years. If that show of Lev wrapping his arm around Kageyama’s shoulder and him receiving a very hard toss to the back of his head from a certain silver head setter wasn’t enough of an example, it was definitely when Tsukishima, the boy Kuroo was currently teaching, decided to to tease both Hinata and Kageyama of flirting and Suga thought that it wasn’t very funny. The tall middle blocker couldn’t even look at the three of them properly yet.

“Senpai, would please train with me again? Your comments were helpful!”

The messy haired teen agreed and followed her to their usual meet up place. They chatted lightly, the conversation steering into subjects other than volleyball, like their favorite foods,

( _“Pork curry! There’s a stand in Miyagi that sells pork curry buns. If you ever pass by there, I’ll buy you one as a thank you!”_

_“Ah, I like vegetables better, have you ever tried rapeseed plants with mustard? I’ll treat you later on, a restaurant not too far from here has the best ones.”_ )

what shows they watched,

( _“To be honest, I really like mystery shows. They’re very fascinating, though Bokuto-san says other wise. There's this new movie coming out, it's a thriller-mystery sort of deal. I'd invite Bokuto-san but I don't think he'll like it very much. Would you like to come?”_

_“_ _Yes! Yes, I'd like to go with you."_

_"So, what do you like to watch? I'm dragging you to a movie you might not even want to see, it's only fair you get to do the same."_

_"_ _Um, well, I like… volleyball?”_

_“_ _Heh, so I’m guessing you rewatch footage of volleyball matches a lot?”_

_“Yes! Date Tech’s iron wall strategy-“_ )

and their teams.

( _“I like them a lot. They’re…they’re good people.”_

_“Yeah, I like mines too. Though I would love to go a day without Bokuto-san’s moods.”_ ) 

It  always led back to volleyball but he wasn't complaining.

When they arrived there, Kageyama immediately went to the side and took off her jacket and was half-way to removing her shirt if it weren’t for Akaashi.

“Kageyama-san, please leave your shirt on. It’s a cold day tonight and you might get the flu.”

“Yes senpai!”

—

He didn't expect to form such a nice friendship with someone who he use to detest for their horrible teamwork. Kageyama, the King of the Court, was a lot more likable once you get to know her. She was awkward and rather dim, but she was honest and respectful. Sometimes he’d catch her smiling and it was the most wonderful thing he could have ever seen. It looked so innocent, not matching the brash personality he had pinned to Kageyama a few weeks prior. But when she caught him staring, the younger setter would stop, frowning and turning her head away from him. One day, after finally getting a bit concerned by the intense look on her face whenever she stopped, Akaashi had asked.

“Kageyama-san, why are doing that?”

She didn’t respond readily, shoulders tensing and relaxing as if she _didn’t_ know what to say. He placed a hand on her and told her everything was fine, he just wanted to know why she stopped smiling.

“People told me that my smile is creepy, I don’t want you to be creeped out Akaashi-senpai.”

For some reason, his chest flared, anger seeping into his eyes causing Kageyama to stiffen in apprehension.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop smiling-“

“No, it’s not that. You’re smile is lovely, please don’t stop. It’s refreshing.”

It was possibly the most cheesiest thing he said to her thus far, but Akaashi believed it was worth it. He managed to make her eyes shine again.

—

Akaashi learned a lot about Kageyama in the past weeks they spent together. He learned intimate things, things he was sure not even her teammates knew about. 

—

One was her nickname.

At first, they were talking about their teams, causing them to think back about the ones they had in middle school. Akaashi just said that they were good friends and are still in contact today. Kageyama on the other hand, just spoke about how she trained during her days at Kitagawa. 

He pressed on it, curious on what could she be hiding. Surely the setter had some nice moments during then, he thought. He learned that she, in fact, didn’t. She had a senpai that never taught her anything, teammates that, at first tried to include her into things, usually end up not trying anything else after that. She vaguely mentioned a time when she was too persistent and had gotten what she deserved. Akaashi was sure that what happened to her wasn’t what she deserved at all. 

He also learned that the name King came from one of her teammates, during a match. ( _“He said that I was a King. A King on the Court that had no one.”_ ) That the rift between them grew up until that point. At that moment, Kageyama said she knew she wasn’t welcomed into the team. It was silent between them. He was hesitant to say anything, fearing that he caused her to think about how horrible those days were.

“I’m sorry Kageyama-san I didn’t think-“

“No-no it’s fine Akaashi-senpai. I’m fine, fine-“

He saw her quickly stand up and turn, but he held her wrist.

“I’m okay please just drop it.”

“You’re crying.”

“I-I didn’t really know how to stop myself. I just thought that they weren’t doing their best, that they didn’t- I wanted them to win so they could go to the nationals- Senpai-“

Akaashi just patted her on the head and told her that he knew she wasn’t like that anymore; she was trying so hard to change and that she was doing amazing.

All she did was rub her eyes and whimpered out a soft thank you, hugged him and ran away.

He received a lot of shit about that incident but he never did tell anyone about it.

—

Another was her smiles. It seemed to stem from that same Senpai she had during her middle school days and he’s sure that even though he had never met them, Akaashi hated them.

(“ _He said it looked…gross. A smile doesn’t fit my face. Senpai, tell me if my smiles look weird and I promise I won’t do it again. I know I don’t have the best ones, so please be honest with me._ ”)

He didn’t know why, but the look on her face when she said this fueled his hatred towards the person, that senpai, who was suppose to nurture her into being a confident person when she was younger.

—

_“I really enjoyed that movie you showed me, do you think we can go to another one? I don’t really go out with many people.”_

_“You were right! That restaurant was nice, but I liked their sushi a lot more than the rapeseed. Did you try their shrimp before?! I never had anything like it! Next time, I’ll pay for your portion.”_

_“Senpai, do you think that you can help me with this? I don’t understand-“_

—

There were so many things he learned and so many times he comforted her.

( _“My smile looks funny today, right?”_ )

“Kageyama-san, I’m sure that you aren’t smiling weirdly. It’s fine. You’re glowing in fact. See?”

( _“Please tell me what’s wrong! I need to improve-“_ )

“Your tosses were great. Please stop being so harsh. It’s not hard to hit, you’ve been practicing your control and Hinata-san can even hit it with his eyes closed!”

( _“Do you think he was right? I don’t think I’m meant to be a setter if I’m like this.”_ )

“Whoever your upperclassman was when you were at Kitagawa, they were wrong, okay? You’re trying your best. He didn't understand that even if you had talent, and yes Kageyama-san you do, talent also needs to be nurtured to bloom.”

—

Akaashi supposed that he saw this coming.

“Sugawara-senpai, what do you need.” He prayed it wasn’t for him to drop dead.

The other setter grinned broadly, “I just wanted to thank you for helping Kageyama out. She’s been very happy lately and I can’t help but notice it was because of you. Your influence caused her to be more calm during matches and her tosses are controlled to the point even Asahi and our other teammates don’t have trouble reading where it’s going to. You're good to her, a senpai she can talk to is what she needs. Though I'm a bit sad it's not me, I'm glad she has someone there.”

He received a pat on the back and another thanks before Suga left him in the middle of the corridor.

—

“Senpai?”

“Yes?”

“I- thank you. You’ve been really patient with me, and you stay up to practice even though you wake up very early-“

Akaashi just smiled and threw another volleyball towards her way, “What are friends for?”

He was sure he saw a galaxy of stars in her eyes when he said that, blinking brightly and shining towards him.

—

They exchanged numbers, promising each other that they’ll keep in contact. It was worth the teasing remarks from his teammates.

He didn’t expect himself to lean forward and kiss her on the cheek. He doesn’t think anyone did actually.

“Come and visit sometime, okay?”

The glares that Karasuno gave him as they walked towards the bus wasn’t as harsh, considering he wasn’t even looking at them, only at Kageyama blushing and waving her arm to him with the largest smile he ever saw on her face.

No one blamed him for taking a picture of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, they arent dating. i was just hoping for those like really cute close friendship sort of deal but it ended up being ship-like
> 
> extra:
> 
> "... Hey, Akaashi can you share that picture with me?"  
> "No, Bokuto-san."


	3. semi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He learned that she had wings that day.
> 
> It was like she flew.
> 
> She was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! so again, mistakes are made, please tell me what up
> 
> queen hasn't been updated because I don't really know what direction i wanna place it in. there's a part of me that wants 2 make it like dramatic but like- i want that crack ships and sht
> 
> annnd on with the story!!!

He didn’t get why was it so hard for people to respect each others boundaries. Understandably he was in a Tokyo bullet train and they were known for being packed to the brim with people flooding the insides, but he knew that even so, a guy _shouldn’t_ be touching a girl like that on a train. His mother raised him to respect women (everyone, for that matter, until they don’t deserve the respect any longer) when they didn’t want any unnecessary advances, and to try to help the best he can when he saw it.

She stood there, stock still as the man in his late 20s touched her. Her face was a natural pale, but the light and situation made her look white as a sheet. When he put his legs in between hers, Semi intervened.

“Hey, get your hands off of her.”

Both of them turned to him, the man in terror and the girl visibly thankful. The crowd around them gave their attention to them, curious on what was happening.

“I wasn’t doing anything-“

Semi grasped at his arm as the man started to move to the exit, anger showing on his face.

“You were touching her.”

With that, he gently grabbed the girl as he let the man go roughly, pushing him out of the train while the door closed him front of him.

“T-thank you…”

To his dismay, the girl had about an inch on him, but that didn't stop him from thinking she had a nice smile. It certainly looked better than her nearly crying.

—

Semi didn’t expect it to go any further than him helping out, but the girl was adamant to repay him back some how. ( _“It’s only fair, you didn’t have to go out of your way to do that!”_ ) He wouldn’t live this down if his teammates saw him right now, in a cutesy bakery shop with a girl. It also didn’t help that this was _technically_ his first date, but he digressed. No one needed to know that.

“They have great pork buns!”

Surprisingly, they also had an array of things other than baked goods. It wasn’t particularly expensive but the quality of the food definitely looked great. He stared at the girl before glancing behind her, eying the custard and cake. He wondered if he should get something for his team.

“Semi-san, are you okay?”

“Ah, yes.” It took him a minute, but he realized he never told her his name.

“How did you know-?”

“Oh!” Her face practically lit up as she cut him off and he was taken back by the enthusiasm she showed, “You’re a setter! I saw you and the rest of Shiratorizawa, you’re amazing! You’re also a pinch server! I don’t know how to people are able to do pinch serves, but it’s fun to watch! Your no-touch hits were so cool.”

Clearly she was as much as a volleyball fanatic as he was, and he couldn’t help but be pleased by the awed expression on her face. Not a lot of females actually came to watch volleyball for the match. He heard in passing that most of the girls were there to watch Oikawa, Aobajosai’s setter, and their player’s in those volleyball shorts. Semi had to admit they were short, only reaching their mid-thighs but he didn’t really care for it. As long as he was able to play, he’d wear whatever.

“Semi-san, there’s a table open there!”

—

In the end, he actually had fun. They both had a lot in common, and from what he gathered, she was possibly a manager with clear passion for her teammates, if her ranting about them showed anything. (“ _Hinata’s such a dumbass! He trusts so much, he even hits the ball with his eyes closed- and don’t get me started on Asahi-san! He apologized to a door once. You know even if he looks scary, he’s actually a big baby and I really worry for him.”_ ) She seemed to have a senpai in another team who she talked fondly of. ( _“He’s really nice! Senpai always helped me whenever I asked, even if he’s busy with his own team. Both our teams are in training camp, you know? It’s been fun!”_ )

It wasn’t exactly a once-sided conversation, he equally participated with some unknown vigor laced in his voice. ( _“Do you know Ushijima? You know what that’s probably a dumb question- he’s very stoic-looking but he’s caring towards our teammates and really listens to us when he wants feedback.” “Same here. We’re up against some college teams and it’s been pretty great as well.”_ )

The waiter went up and gave them their check, cheekily winking at at Semi, “Hope you guys had a nice time!”

They exchanged pleasantries until they got back their receipt and headed out the door. He thought he heard one of the workers laugh at him, and he and half the mind to go back into the bakery and punch him if it wasn’t for her face lighting up so brightly when the one of them sauntered up to them and gave the two of them a piece of cake. ( _“You guys were so cute! Ah, such a cute couple…”_ )

She hastily written her number and name on a decorative tissue and ran off as soon as she saw how dark it was.

“…Is it Kageyama or Kagome?”

—

K-san [4:12:33]: That was really fun! 

K-san [4:13:07]: I’m headed back to the bakery next week, would you like to come with me?

Semi [5:10:09]: Sure, I’ll meet you at the plaza downtown?

K-san [5:11:44]: Yes! ataround lunch, 12?

—

He didn’t think he’d get so absorbed with that girl, he didn’t even know what her actual name is. Over the weeks, when they were both free (Semi with his team and the pretty manager with hers), the two of them would periodically meet up. Sometimes he was late, and sometimes she was late, but they both had a wonderful time basking in each others presence. 

His club seemed to be very antsy and concerned when he almost missed practice because he was busy texting her. Her team was more so, as well as that senpai of hers. She complained time and time that they wouldn’t let her go out, and he can’t blame them. The few times he saw her out, the black haired girl almost always got into some sort of trouble. It didn’t stop him from feeling happy whenever he saw she made an effort to come and see him.

In the few weeks he’s known her, he still hasn’t properly gotten her name.

—

He really hated Tendou.

“Eh? What’s _this_?”

“Give it back-“ 

K-san [3:56:24]: Would you like to hang out again? I haven’t seen to you in a while.

“You’re… you’re texting a someone?!”

—

He agreed to the meet up, with the rest of his teammates eying him like a hawk.

“So are we coming too or is this a _date_?”

“Idiot! It’s not a d-date but none of you are allowed to come with!”

—

They came with him. At least they can finally stop bugging him about this. Ushjima wasn’t keen on them missing a practice but he does understand that they needed a break, even if only for day.

“Semi-san!” 

She came running up towards him (in a short-sleeved peter pan dress shirt, a dark blue cardigan wrapped around her mid waist paired with a black shorts reaching to her mid-thighs and brown short boots covering white stockings), freezing when she spotted his team.

One of them whispered, “Semi you lucky shit.”

She came up to them warily, as if the black hair girl thought they would bite her. When she got closer, they saw a volleyball in her arms.

“H-hello! I-I um- he-“ Her face slowly got more read as she fumbled over her words.

“Hello.”

“Semi-san, ah-“

“These are my teammates, some of them wanted to come along.”

“I…see. Well, h-hello.”

They introduced themselves to one another, apparently her name was Kageyama Tobio and even though it was a masculine name it fit her very well.

“Why are you carrying around that volleyball?”

Her blush darkened and brought it up to cover her face, “Um- I wanted- play with… volleyball?”

Semi’s face turned as red as hers. He ignored his friends snickering and agreed.

—

He learned that she had wings that day.

“You are so damn lucky Semi.”

It was like she flew.

She was amazing.

If her serves were like this, he can't help but imagine how her tosses would be. She'd make an amazing setter.

His captain had to break this moment by commenting.

“You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa.”

—

When they were finished with their little serve practices, Tendou slyly wrapped his arm around his neck and patted his head roughly.

“Kageyama-chan! How’d you meet Semi over here?”

“H-he helped me! In a train! Um, it was very packed and uh-“ she stammered, pausing when she realized everyone was staring at her. Semi hit Tendou and told everyone to drop the subject. The red-haired blocker teased her, saying that she didn’t appreciate what his friend had done for her.

“! I-It’s not that I’m not thankful! I really am, thank you so much Semi-san! I-I’ll treat you to that bakery again-“

He didn’t hear the end of it from them.

“ _She_ treated _you_?!”

—

Their outings with each other after that were more private, but his teammates can’t help but bully him whenever his head turned towards his phone when it buzzed. ( _“Is it that girl again? Are you sure you guys aren’t a couple? Tell me honestly, we're friends aren't we?” “Tendou has your phone again Semi, I think he’s been trying to unlock it for the past five minutes. Kageyama-san texted you.”_ )

—

They had other conversations. At first it was very light, but then somehow it ended up being about their futures, more importantly about their careers in volleyball. Semi honestly hasn’t even thought of a life without it, but he knew his skills were lackluster compared to his underclassman Shibaru, and hell, compared to Kageyama. He’s very envious of them, but he acknowledges that both of them worked to reach these goals. Maybe he didn’t work enough?

His friend frowned and calmly slapped him in the face. His cheeks throbbed and he wanted so badly to be angry at her but what she said next hit him.

“You _are_ trying. You’re doing the best you can. Ignore everyone who says so otherwise. Someone told me that you have to know your strengths, but you also have to acknowledge what your weakness are. You- you shouldn’t only focus on what everyone else is good at. I believe- I know that you’re strong. It’s just are you willing to accept that sometimes, being not good enough for others doesn’t mean you’re not good enough for yourself.”

She turned, eyes burning with an unknown emotion ( _empathy, understanding he knew he just didn’t want to say-_ ), “You’re great Semi-san. Don’t go thinking otherwise.”

And with her looking at him like that (his heart throbbed and he feared that Kageyama heard it through the silence between them), he couldn’t help but believe in what she told him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo  
> he doesn't know that kageyama isn't a manager, but actually a player lololol  
> no one connected her to "the king of the court" bc i think that they wouldn't really believe that a girl with purposely play in boy's volleyball or smthing  
> :DDD it isn't the angst fic i promised but i wanted to write something for semi for some reason :)  
> ALSO if ur wondering, kags didn't dress herself for any of these meet ups heh  
> i also really apologize for the pronouns, I still think kags is a boy as I write this sometimes and I slip. im really sorry
> 
> EDIT: also  
> This is semi 1, it's unfinished!! akaashi and the others will have more moments as well!!


	4. setters (semi 2 & oikawa 2) +akaashi 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was suppose to say a teasing remark, “Oh, Tobio-chan! I didn’t expect to see you here” and some other nonsense but he couldn’t breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISTAKES R MADE please point them out bc i would love to fix them ;;
> 
> chapter 4!!  
> this doesn't feel like a drabble series anymore it's legit a shoujo manga-thing my god

setters ( semi 2 & oikawa 2 + akaashi 1.5)

They haven’t spoken about that moment, but because of it, they grew closer. Semi wasn’t at all shy about voicing his problems or his voice towards her now. How inferior he felt, how Semi knew that even thought he loved volleyball, the setter knew that he wouldn’t ever play professionally. He ranted about how unfair it was, how she, a girl not even as old as 18, was better than him in every way. Sometimes he wondered if being on his high school team was worth all this, knowing he won’t amount to anything other than “that ‘pinch-setter’ in Shiratorizawa.”

( _“You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself. Saying that you didn’t work enough is shit. Even when you_ do _take breaks, you think about volleyball! If you think doing it isn’t worth it because you feel like you can’t be the best, at least do it because you want to. Tell me, right to my face, that you want to quit.”_

_Semi couldn’t. He’d be lying to her if he did._ _The dual-haired setter asked her why she was so keen on helping him._

_“My friends picked me back up when I was down and I’m-I’m very thankful for them. It felt nice knowing someone was there for you, so I thought I’d do the same for you. We’re friends right?”_ )

She soothed him and cared enough to listen to his worries.

“Semi-san? Are you okay?”

Her eyes were warm, concern etched onto her face. His cheeks pinked and he shook his head vigorously, hoping that she’d mistake his burned face for the cold air.

“If you’re feeling tired, tell me! We can stop by a coffee shop and sit for a bit.”

—

( _“Semi-senpai_ , _you got it bad you know?”_

_“…Shut up.”_

_“Senpai, all you’ve been doing is staring at your phone from around 5-6. At least official practice is over by then, or else captain would have your ass on a platter.”_

_“Shirabu-!“_ )

—

He realized too late that calling her at around 10 was probably a Bad Idea.

_“Who is that Kageyama-?”_

_“Semi-san! Hello, do you need anything?”_

He could hear how rowdy it was on her side, people bickering and talking amongst themselves. A prominent voice, loud and intrusive, them grabbing the phone from her and proceeded to ask if he was the person that kept texting their friend. The pinch server confirmed it, not really knowing why they even asked.

_“You’re a guy? Holy shit wait until Suga-senpai realizes he let Bakayama go out with a guy!”_

_“What a minute you’re a dude- what the hell do you think you’re doing to Kags you-“_

_“HINATA GIVE ME BACK THE PHONE.”_

Semi outright laughed at the the screeching voice he just heard from the background. This wasn’t what he was expecting but it was entertaining.

_“H-hello? I’m sorry about that. Um, was there anything you wanted to talk about?”_

“…Nah, it’s nothing Kagayama. I just wanted to be cheered up a little. That certainly did the trick. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

_“You’re welcome? I don’t really know what I did… but- uh, yes! I’ll meet you at the park again! Sakura Bakery has a new item on the menu and I’d like to try it with you.”_

She hung up the phone before Semi had even said anything. He received a quick text a few seconds after on how her teammates were listening in on the call.

Kageyama [9:55:49]: Same time and place, by the bench near the bakery?

Semi [9:56:18]: Of course.

—

He wasn’t nervous, they’ve done this before. Why the hell would he be nervous?

_“Have fun on your date senpai. Stay safe.”_

Seriously, going to buy sweets isn’t a big deal.

_“Ooh what’s this? You’re going on a date!”_

He doesn’t really understand why everyone was fussing.

“Semi-san!”

He quickly turned to the voice, greeting at the tip of his tongue when he spotted someone right next ( _too, too close together why was he feeling irritated-_ ) to her, walking with their shoulders touching and hands entangled.

“This is Akaashi-senpai! Akaashi-senpai, this is Semi-san, I told you about him, remember?” She smiled at the and proceeded to prattle off, “He wanted to visit the bakery when he heard about it, I was wondering if it was alright?”

“…Yeah, let’s go.”

—

To say he’s agitated was putting it lightly. The burn in his chest grew painful as he watched Kageyama animatedly talk to the guy next to her. Akaashi gave his attention, making small comments and side-eying him speculatively.

“Semi-san is also a setter! he’s amazing senpai, I’m sure you two would get along!”

He couldn’t help but give the person in front of him a smug look. Semi was so damn sure the staff at the register was laughing at him right now. He probably looked like a child.

_—_

“So? How was your _date_ Semi?”

“She brought her Senpai along. And Tendou, it wasn’t a date.”

“…Ouch.”

—

The guy consistently inserted himself into their not-dates so often that it wasn’t even funny anymore. The thought her and him in the same training camp left a bad taste in his mouth. 

He didn’t really understand why, but when she called and asked if Semi would like to go somewhere with her (without the damn senpai of hers), he nearly screamed out in agreement. Reon and Tendou wouldn’t let it go. ( _“Ah, are you going to scream on the date too?” “He~ey, you were so happy when she asked if you wanted some alone time with her. Ha, you sure you don’t like her?”_ ) Even his underclassmen teased him mercilessly. ( _“Senpai, senpai, how are you going to stop yourself from looking like an idiot?” “Shut up Shirabu! Senpai should be happy! He has a cute girlfriend after all. Though she’s taller than him by a little bit so that must hurt…”_ ) Ushijima, bless his heart, didn’t say anything other than a “Nice receive” which confused him to no end.

—

Their date, but not really a date, was going splendidly. They end up looking at a couple of sport stores. As it turned out, she was trying to buy a new pair of shoes and wanted his opinions on them, but he could care less of the circumstances right now. He just wanted to have a nice time with his friend.

“Tobio-chan?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oikawa admitted that waking up at the crack of dawn to buy a special addition book on aliens ( _“Of all the things you could do, dumbass why the fuck-“_ ) wasn’t a smart idea on his part. But _aliens_! His favorite author came out with a new installment on their ongoing series _Are They Watching? The Comprehensive Guide to Finding Life Beyond Ours_. Book three was going to go into detail about how to spot one living among them. How exciting!

The brunet hurried along to the street, hoping to catch the train headed back to his house, because the only bookstore that sold the books was so far away, ( _“It’s because it’s a crackpot theory, Trashykawa. No sane place would be willing to sell it. Aliens? Don’t tell me you’re still believing in them?”_ ) and was stopped when he heard a familiar voice. He turned, surprising himself as he blurted out the name he hated.

“O-oikawa-san?”

He was suppose to say a teasing remark, “Oh, Tobio-chan! I didn’t expect to see you here” and some other nonsense but he couldn’t breathe. His stupid little Tobio (though, he supposed, as he stared at her, she did get taller) was wearing a dress! It was short, too short _what if the wind picks up and those shifty little shits that were eying her back there look up her skirt-!?_ It pissed him off greatly. The setter tried to brush it off, but he couldn’t help but feel antsy. What got him more angry was the guy by her side. _He’s not even that good looking, plus he’s short, shorter than Tobio and he’s probably not a good boyfriend if he let her hold what she bought because a gentleman always helps a lady in need-_

“Hello, Oikawa-san?”

He was hyperventilating. Oikawa instantly wanted to protect his underclassman from these stupid little boys _because they’re not him, but can’t be him because he was such a little shit in middle school, he’s even an asshole now as well. Holy god what was happening to him-_

He ran, shrieking as Kageyama ( _his dumb Tobio-chan, who he didn’t like and didn’t care for, it’s just normal to help a girl that’s all_ ) came closer to his person.

( _“You know Oikawa, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you had a crush on Kageyama during Kitagawa. Hah, imagine that. You did always bully her.”_

_“Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan isn’t a girl. His name is Tobio, for god’s sake.”_

_“Oh my god do we really have to go through this stage of denial? Even Kindaichi and Kunimi acknowledge she’s a girl now. Karasuno’s volleyball club was very vocal about it during the practice match.”_ )

He was so done.

( _“I fucking told you! You did like her Trashykawa, and didn’t even notice she was a girl then- wow. Just wow, how did you miss that? I mean, we all did, but you constantly watched her. Oh my god, you fucking stalked her once. I remember that you little shit we almost got caught.”_ )

Telling Iwaizumi anything was going to lead to so much teasing.

( _“I noticed you think of her as a girl now. I’m surprised, you kept denying it for so long, I thought I had to ask Karasuno’s other setter for some creep shots just to force you into believing her. Can’t believe you still thought of her as a boy, you have to admit, she’s grown.”_

_“! Iwa-chan How dare you look at a girl’s body like that-?”_

_“HA! So you do realize Kageyama’s a girl after all!”_ )

As if he’d ever live it down. Iwaizumi would tell their teammates. He didn’t hesitate before, this was just going to fuel more unnecessary fire.

( _“Assykawa had a crush on Kageyama, can you believe that?”_

_Everyone was eying him speculatively._

_“Does that mean he’s…”_

_Iwaizumi snorted and ended up outright laughing as one of their players in the volleyball club asked._

_“Nah, at least, I don’t think so. Kageyama’s a girl, remember? Here’s a picture, see?”_

_He pulled out his phone from his locker, unlocking it and scrolled to a saved photo._

_“Wow. She looks-“_

_“Karasuno is so lucky-“_

_“Please don’t think of her that way.”_

_“Kunimi, I thought you said you hated her?”_

_“…We fixed those bridges after the practice match Kindaichi. Actually, now we’re texting buddies. Yahaba-senpai, please stop looking at me like that. It’s scary.”_

_“IWA-CHAN WHY DO YOU HAVE PHOTOS OF HER IN THAT?”_

_“It’s her volleyball outfit dumbass. Spandex and the rolled up sleeve shirts are what the girls wear. The short one, number ten, said something about wanting to be an ace. Kageyama gave me his number, along with his. Something about hitting tips and ace-ing is all he's been talking about. Hah. One thing lead to another and we got into the topic of Kageyama. He has a lot of pictures of her. Ah, here’s one now-?!”_

_Their ace quickly hid his phone from their view, face burning as he stocked out the door._

_Matsukawa managed to have a glance at it, whistling slightly as he called out, “Iwaizumi, you think you could forward that to me?”_

_“As if I would, Oikawa, come on. My mom’s expecting you for dinner.”_

_They arrived, albeit a bit late, but Iwaizumi knew how much volleyball is to them. She figured that they practiced until it was dark._

_He dared to peek at his friend's phone when he was left on his own on the couch and nearly had a stroke at the picture that little shrimp sent._

_ Karasuno #10 [6:34:12]: sent a photo _

_ Karasuno #10 [6:34:12]: kageyama fact #44: did u know she had dimples on her back _

_Karasuno #10 [6:37:12]: IWAIZUMI-SENPAI I'M SORRY THAT WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU_ )

—

He got home, flopping on to his bed with a soft thud.

Iwa-chan! (ʘ言ʘ╬) [8:33:12]: Why the fuck did you text me?

(´・ω・｀) [8:33:56]: i’m dying

Iwa-chan! (ʘ言ʘ╬) [8:34:22]: Good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

EXTRA:

Akaashi was worried about Kageyama. The setter didn’t have her number, nor did her teammates want to give him her number. It’s past 7 and it’s dark now. He can vaguely hear Kuroo to his side, laughing at him as he passed by. He probably looked like an idiot, standing by the entrance and waiting like that.

“Senpai?” 

“Why were you out so late? We were worried, you know.” 

“S-sorry, senpai! I was out with a friend.” 

After that, it just got worse and worse. She continuously stayed out, saying that she was meeting someone. (Was it really just a friend or was he just being dumb? Why did he feel so annoyed over this?) Karasuno seemed genuinely happy for her, and maybe it was just him, but he couldn’t help but feel bothered. 

“Kageyama-san, who are you meeting up with? I heard your middle blocker talking and he was rather anxious.” 

“Ah! He’s my senpai, like you. Don’t worry, Hinata’s just being stupid. We’re meeting up tomorrow-“ 

“My I come? I heard that you were going to Sakura Bakery. They have amazing egg custards and I would like to buy some.” 

“Nice Akaashi-san.” He thinks he heard one of Karasuno’s spikers whisper to him, but he ignored it and went on with his day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made oikawa have a crush on her  
> i made a lot of people have crushes on her  
> heheheh  
> :))))) who will be next?!
> 
> if ur wondering why kageyama never gave akaashi her no, think of it like kagayama. she sees him evryday, so she assumes that they don't _need_ to exchange no until theyre further apart or stop hanging out or wtevr. i imagine that akaashi doesn't seem to mind bc they're always together when they're both not bust and stuff. maybe karasuno is like !! group chat so she gave them her number and yeah lolol  
>  :v i just wanted concerned and jealous akaashi  
> also, the beach thing will be an extra on the next chapter, which might either be a setters 2, with more akaashi, angsty past kitagawa crew or a new thing :v //side-eyes kise


	5. past (kuni, kin, iwa) + semi 2.5 & valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> full title: past (kunimi, kindaichi & iwaizumi) +EXTRA: semi 2.5 & valentine's day
> 
> He felt a jolt on his hand where she held it. His ears rung as she went back to her team, smiling all the while.
> 
> Hanamaki laughed lowly and patted his back roughly, “Got yourself a crush huh vice-captain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! i was busy with something (cough i found my rune factory 4 game) so i hadn't managed to get anything done until today
> 
> please point out if i made mistakes so i can fix them! also please review ^^ comments make my day and a lot of them have suggestions on who should be next! thank you snow for this suggestion btw!! :D

He didn’t think his words would effect Kageyama at all. He was unforgiving and meticulous with their mistakes, and he was just frustrated when all he did was yell. It didn’t take much for them, the team, to cast him out. It didn’t take much for Kunimi in particular to call him out.

( _“Why are you even playing volleyball if you can’t even play with other people?”_

_“Hey, can you shut up for once? We’re trying our best.”_

_“No wonder Oikawa-senpai never gave you the time of day. You’re so annoying.”_ )

He knew it wasn’t right for him to say that, but how could he justify Kageyama insulting them so much? Kunimi expected that he’d get hit and cursed at. He didn’t think he’d receive an apology. It wasn’t much of a surprise to either of them when all he did was scoff and ask if an apology like that deserved to be acknowledged.

It was much later, in his first year of high school, he knew he was the one in the wrong. It was much harder at Aobajosai. The practice was harsher, as were the scolding he and the other first years received when they made mistakes. He admits to himself that the team never really did care for anything after the third years graduated, they didn’t practice and when they were at the gym, all they did was goof off. Those thinly veiled insults were, in fact, Kageyama trying to compliment them. It never occurred to him that he was trying.

( _“You guys aren’t even giving it your all.”_

_“Idiot, I’m sure you can do better.”_

_“Kunimi-“_ )

He learned that his words held him down. The tears he saw in his eyes weren’t fake ( _his third year, they left him on the court, “A king,” Kindaichi said, “a king who had no one.”_ ) and it killed him to find out that it was their fault Kageyama hated himself so much.

_—_

When he saw him again, his stomach did flips.

“…Kageyama?”

He wasn’t the only one. He vaguely heard Oikawa screeching in the background and saw Kindaichi pointing towards him-her like she was a ghost. Kunimi didn’t really believe it himself, after all he spent the last three years of his time in Kitagawa thinking Kageyama was a guy. The Kageyama in front of them right now, however, was definitely not a guy.

“Let’s have a good game.”

—

Maybe he’s just stupid, but all he had in his mind was how different ( _yet so similar_ ) she was to what he remembered. Kageyama still cursed at her teammates, she still had trouble praising them and she was still so awkward. 

The big difference was the smile painted across her face. The lights hit the back of her head created a halo, making her seem all the more happier (making Kageyama seem more _here_ ) rather than making her seem like a dictator, sitting atop of a throne. ( _attainable, fallible-, a person rather than a figure-_ ) It hurt to see her like that. Kunimi didn’t know why, but his chest was painful when she patted the tall middle blocker on the back. It hurt to see her act human. _Why couldn’t it had been with us?_

—

He wasn’t at all surprised to see her standing before him. Kunimi expected a jab, maybe an insult or even being hit, because if he was being honest, some of the times he had done weren’t exactly good. ( _deflating the volleyballs, putting letters in her locker that said how much of a loner she was, inviting her to fake club hang outs only to leave her herself somewhere, waiting for them-_ )

She stood there, tall and as proud as she could be. A queen in her own right, on the court and out. Here he was, standing with his back crouched and unsure of what will happen to him. His heart pounded loudly and his face twisted into a slight frown.

“I’m sorry.”

He blinked.

And that just opened so many doors he thought were closed off to him.

—

Sometimes at night Kunimi wondered if the bridges that he broke had the right to be mended. Did he have the right to even accept the apologies she gave when it wasn’t even her fault?

Kageyama [10:43:49]: Goodnight!

He’s selfish. He knew that what he had done was, in his opinion, unforgivable.

( _“You treat a girl with respect sweetie, like how everyone says to respect each other. And then maybe, they’ll like you.”_ )

Kunimi swore at her and even threw volleyballs at her direction (though that was more of Kindaichi’s thing that his), laughing as the bounce off the walls near her every time. He told her time and time again that she was _too good_ (mocking her, telling her that too good doesn’t mean she’s good enough). That she should just play by herself because who in their right minds with play with someone like her. 

( _“You treat them kindly, because one day you might even_ like _them!”_ )

He told her so many things, painful things he wished he could take back.

( _“I-It’s okay. It was my fault anyways you don’t have to say sorry. I get it, I-“_ )

But he was _selfish_. He knew, but he wanted to befriend this girl. 

( _She wasn’t a king, but a queen. A queen whose eyes stared you down, but her smile took your breath away._ )

Kunimi [10:45:01]: Goodnight.

He wanted closure, and he got it. Now, he wanted something more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kindaichi hated Kageyama. There was nothing else to it, just pure hatred.

( _It wasn’t like that before, though. Before he laughed with her, tried to befriend her even. But that was before and this was now._ )

He hated now righteous she seemed, how she believed that what she’s doing is what should be followed with absolute certainty, no questions. ( _He knew that was what a setter should do, to_ trust _that everyone understood why they did what they did, but he was young and he was stupid. Still he hated her for it_.)

He hated how alive she was whenever they played volleyball. Why did she look so happy, when they were all losing? Was she making fun of them? ( _But he knew why. Volleyball was fun, she said it herself. She loved the game, and whether or not they lost it didn’t matter. Until it did._ )

It was their second year, and the pressure was on them. He couldn’t help but snidely comment on how Kageyama played. And that’s what broke them.

(He understood he fucked up. It was because their senpais were watching them in the crowd, along with many other high schools that were scouting for talented players.)

In short, Kageyama was alone for her third year, barely participating in practices and in actual games. Sometimes the coach would switch her in, and they all would purposely mess up to get her pulled out.

Now, it wasn’t as funny.

Now, she’s there on the other side of the court with her teammates.

( _“A king that had no one. That’s what you are. Why do you even bother?”_ )

She smiled. She was happy. And he couldn’t find any fault in that.

But Kindaichi hated her.

How can she be so happy when it’s only been a few months since their third year?

(Of how she wasn’t even treated like she was there during practice. They didn’t physically bully her, not much, but they did tease her and talked behind her back. But to Kindaichi, it was as bad as him throwing volleyballs at her.)

It wasn’t fair that she didn’t feel guilty. (but why would she, what has she done?)

—

He didn’t expect to be forgiven so easily.

But he took it because he couldn’t take that feeling of regret hitting him every time she smiled (because she didn’t when she was with them).

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Iwaizumi-senpai!”

It shocked him to hear her again, now knowing that Kageyama still thought of him as a senpai (to be respected like that) let him be a little more at ease.

It was after their practice match and everyone seemed to be getting ready to leave.

“I-Iwaizumi-senpai?”

“Ah.”

She grinned (something he never saw before, he thought as he felt his heart beating a little too quickly) and took out her hand shyly.

“Thank you for the game!”

It was the same Kageyama he remembered, just taller (taller than himself, he thought begrudgingly) and much more pleasant because she didn’t have that frown on her face whenever Oikawa, that dumbass, bullied her. (He still does, complaining that 'Tobio-chan' was a dumb underclass. But _his_ dumb underclassman and Iwaizumi can't help but smirking inwardly at that. Another thing to tease him about.)

He felt a jolt on his hand where she held it. His ears rung as she went back to her team, smiling all the while.

Hanamaki laughed lowly and patted his back roughly, “Got yourself a _crush_ huh vice-captain?”

“Shut up Makki.”

“You didn’t deny it.”

“Senpai!” She came back, face tinted a bright red and holding a piece of paper in her hands, “H-here’s- um.. n-numbers! Mine and H-hinata! I-I want to h-“ She steadily grew more flush and shoved the paper into his hands and ran out the gym doors, hands to her face and short, dark hair flying back.

“You know I would tease you but you got a cute girl’s number and I sort of hate you right now.”

—

“Iwa-chan has what!?”

“MAKKI! DID YOU FUCKING TELL THIS IDIOT-”

“Captain, you wouldn’t believe it he was so red. I wish I could’ve taken a picture of him.”

“FUCK YO-“

“TOBIO-CHAN’S NUMBER???”

“Trash, we established that already.”

“HOW COME YOU HAVE IT? GIMME IT IWA-CHAN!”

“NO, ALL YOU’D DO IS SPAM ‘TOBIO-CHAN’ LIKE A DUMBASS AND SEND HER FUCKING MEMES.”

“Rude! That’s Mattsun!”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE SHITTY FACES YOU SEND THEN?”

“Those are kaomojis! And they’re amazing!”

Kunimi glanced at his phone and sweated a little bit, hoping that Oikawa wouldn’t ask anyone else if they had Kageyama’s number.

Iwaizumi saw his face turning slightly pale as Kunimi held onto his phone like a lifeline.

“Oi, Kunimi! Are you okay?”

He nodded robotically and shoved the phone into his pocket as quickly as he could and he waved to them goodbye, trying to follow Kindaichi and Yahaba out the door (he swears he saw them apologize to him when they ran like hell out the clubroom).

“…Akira-chan what are you hiding.”

“Nothing captain I just have to do something-“

Oikawa grabbed his phone, saw the text sent not to long ago and screeched.

Kageyama [4:39:10]: Is this Kunimi-san? It’s Kageyama!

“HOW COME YOU HAVE HER NUMBER TOO?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

EXTRA: semi

“… So that was your captain?”

Kageyama blushed, embarrassed and angry at the display Oikawa had presented.

She huffed, “No, ex.”

He froze and stared at her. Semi knew Kageyama was _cute_ (he thinks in the most friendliest and platonic way possible) _,_ but he didn’t expect her to have had a boyfriend. She was barely 16 (of course he knew that was stupid, some people dated in middle school but he digressed.) and he never even had a date before.

“…I see.”

“D-don’t worry! He’s.. uh, he’s a little weird but you’ll like him!”

“I don’t think we’ll get along at all Kageyama.”

“..But you both like volleyball!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

EXTRA: Valentines Day 1

It was almost the 14th, tomorrow in fact, and she couldn’t help but feel anxious. With the help of a couple of instruction booklets and her mother (who wouldn’t leave her alone when she found out her daughter was making treats for _boys_ ), Kageyama managed to come out with a few batches of cookies, of which she decorated carefully using homemade icing and cute little brown paper bags tied neatly with a bow, and a ton of chocolate hearts. She set aside some for her volleyball team, including Shimizu and Yachi, as well some spare treats that didn’t look as good as she wanted for herself.

The setter thought for a bit, thinking of who else she had to give some to.

She made a mental list. Kageyama knew she wanted to give one to Akaashi and Semi, but she thought of their teammates and decided to also get them a little something as well. She wasn’t that close to Nekoma but she admired Kenma’s tosses, so she gathered up some more treats and place them in a basket. She’ll probably have to take the train over to them, but she didn’t mind.

There were about a dozen more cookies on the tray and even more chocolates. Figuring that she’d think of more people to give it to, she bagged them in pretty paper and placed them on the counter, writing on each of them “Happy Valentines Day!” with a swirly loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kindaichi and iwaizumi's part was really short so i'll maybe write more of them later on?  
> not as angsty as i like but i don't like hurting my cute volley bbs!!!  
> :D i might do kise because he's my favorite in knb so kise/kage interaction! not necessarily a pairing lmao
> 
> fixed the pronoun shift that was suppose to happen on kunimi's part :D


	6. kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When he was younger he saw an angel one day, flying on the court. She had short inky black hair, tied up in twin tails and had worn a soft baby pink dress that fluttered when she jumped. Her eyes (so many shades of blue, he can’t possibly name it all) wide but unassuming of the gaze on her back as she hits the ball. Her smile lit up her face, cheeks painted red whenever she made it across the net. He was spellbound._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KISE/KAGE HAHAHA  
> I WROTE IT :D it's also the longest chapter here lmao
> 
> apologies for any mistakes!
> 
> also kise's a tiny bit ooc, imo. like sort of based off manga kise rather than anime kise since he's not as happy go lucky? but yeah, for those that only watched the anime, have a more... toned down kise??? um, idk how to explain it well ^^"
> 
> i honestly tbh hate the -cchi and -ssu thing so i try to not use it much...
> 
> ALSO WHY DOES IT KEEP CHANGING KISE TO KISS UGH

Kise barely remembered anything from his childhood. It passed as quick and uneventful as it was, but he couldn’t help but think he forgot something, someone so important.

“Kise! Hurry up, we’re going to go without you.”

“Kurokocchi, don’t leave me behind! So mean-ssu!”

Kasamatsu grumbled and smacked the back of his head, “I swear to god. Sorry about him.”

“It’s okay Kasamatsu-san. I’m use to it as well.”

But sometimes he remembered.

—

_When he was younger he saw an angel one day, flying on the court. She had short inky black hair, tied up in twin tails and had worn a soft baby pink dress that fluttered when she jumped. Her eyes (so many shades of blue, he can’t possibly name it all) wide but unassuming of the gaze on her back as she hits the ball.Her smile lit up her face, cheeks painted red whenever she made it across the net. He was spellbound._

_“Are you alright?”_

_Her voice called out to him, soft and curious. It made his heartbeat hastened and his face warm._

_“Yes!”_

_She walked towards him, slow and cautious. In her hands, she held a ball._

_“Would you like to play with me?”_

—

Just bits and pieces though. A girl and a ball. A smile. And wings so real and dazzling, you could see them shine when she played. But he couldn’t, for the life of him, put a face or a name to her.

“Kise, if you keep making that face, it’ll stay that way.”

“Kurokocchi, I’m just thinking!”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

—

_They met at the park frequently. They often played the sport she showed him, volleyball. He admitted that his friend was great, but he couldn’t help but realize that he was getting better than her at a rapid rate. If the girl saw it, she ignored it and simply just played with him still. He was frightened of when she’ll get tired losing so often to him in a game she clearly had more experience in._

_“Hey…”_

_She nodded her head, not looking at him in the eye, but towards the setting sun on top of the slide._

_“Are you angry?”_

_She glanced at him and gave him a confused look, not understanding what he meant, “Why would I be angry? I’m really happy!”_

_“But…”_ Hadn’t she noticed how one-sided the games are becoming? How quickly he’d taken the sport? _(so quick that it only happened in a few weeks of even touching the ball)_

_“I’m glad to have met you. I like having fun with you Kise-kun. That’s all I want. Are you mad at me? Is that why you’re asking?”_

_He didn’t say anything else other than climbing up the slide and promptly proclaiming that he liked her._

_“I like you too, Kise-kun.”_

_But he still couldn’t help but feel so scared._

_How long will that "I like you" last?_

—

Kise couldn’t help but smile whenever he thought of her. In truth, she might’ve been his first crush. It wasn’t hard for him to fall so easily. She was cute (by the mannerisms he remembered and the smiles that took up his thoughts) and so kind to him. He never told her though. The blond didn’t have the guts to before, though he might have the guts now.

—

_“Help! I don’t understand this.”_

_“Kise-kun why did you bring your homework?”_

_“…Ah. I might’ve told my mom you were helping me with it. Eheh, sorry!”_

_She always frowned and huffed whenever he brought it, but she never stopped helping him. The dark haired child dragged him to a nearby toy house and forcing him to look over his mistakes._

_“Kise-kun… that’s multiply? I think it’s 30.”_

_“Eh! You’re so smart.”_

_—_

But he doesn’t think she’d want to see him. He doesn’t think he could face her after all these years.

—

_He heard the boys whisper amongst themselves, laughing and pointing at his direction. Kise heard tidbits, at first puzzled but when he heard one of them loudly announce he was such a_ girl _, he knew what they meant._

_“I can’t believe he’s playing with a girl! He’s a sissy!”_

_“If the other boys see us with him, they’d think we’re sissies too!”_

_“Yeah, nobody would want to play with someone like him! Ew!”_

_The next time Kise met up with her, he told her that a boy doesn’t play with a girl._

_“It’s not fun anymore. You’re such a girl- It’s-… I’m bored. I wanna play with the other guys.”_

_“Oh.”_

_He turned before she could reply any more, eyes closed and hands to his ears as he ran all the way back to his house._

_He passed by the next week, around the time he’d go and play with her by the swings, but she wasn’t there._

_He hated himself for the next few months, berating his mind for listening to those stupid boys,_ boys that caused him to lose his best friend, the person he liked and the person he thanked for introducing him to such a fun sport-

_But he scolded himself more for believing them. Because what type of friend was he to be swayed so easily by words?_

—

Gradually, he forgot. His mom doesn’t mention her after him exploding at her and his sister’s questions.

( _“When can we meet her?”_

_“Ryouta! Is she cute?”_

_“How come you haven’t been seeing her-“_

_“I CAN’T OKAY? I WAS DUMB AND I DID SO-SOMETHING STUPID NOW SHE HATES ME AND SHE-SHE’S NEVER EVER GOING TO SMILE AT ME AGAIN! IT’S NOT FAIR, I DIDN’T MEAN-I DIDN’T W-WANT…“_ )

But he couldn’t help but curse whenever he saw a volleyball. He barely stayed on the volleyball section of the sports magazines and deathly avoided the courts. Kise didn’t know why he was so scared of possibly running into her again. ( _He knew why, though_. _He’s scared of being denied, of his apologies being thought of as nothing- he just wanted her to forgive him. He was dumb, a kid at the time- why couldn’t he find her again?_ )

—

_Kise tried his best to continue playing the sport that connected him to her, but it was getting dull._

_It wasn’t fun anymore._

_She wasn’t with him, coaching and helping him along to learn the terms and little things he should know._

_She wasn’t there, beaming at him like the sun. Her hands never held onto his again. He can barely feel the warmth she use to have on them now._

_In a year’s time, he ended up leaving the sport, along with the memory of her, slowly fading until he could only remember the figure of her, her smile and the volleyball in her hands. (Why can’t he remember the person who gave him so much happiness?)_

—

It was a miracle. Here she was, in front of him, laughing and grinning with her team. ( _her volleyball team, the sport she loved so much, the sport she gave life to whenever they played-_ )

“Kagacchi, can I see that for a minute?”

It was through a magazine that the redhead was holding, but he’d take what he can get.

“Ah, yeah.”

He grabbed it, causing Kagami to swear at him in anger but he wasn’t listening. All he could see is the girl on the center page, taking up the space with the same smile she showed him years before.

**QUEEN OF THE COURT?!**

**Kageyama Tobio [1], a first year coming out of Kitagawa Daiichi and originally proclaimed as King of the Court, is a girl?! You heard it right, those rumors that has been spreading ever since her first year weren’t a lie. During the Interhigh Preliminaries she was still decked in the male Karasuno outfit, and we were all non the wiser of her gender.**

**But by the time the Spring -High Playoffs rolled in, the Queen came in sporting the female Karasuno volleyball outfit, spandex and all as they played against Ougiminami. It came to a surprise by many fans, all proclaiming that the games Karasuno would have will all end up in a lost, that they managed to win against Aobajosai High (who they themselves had Oikawa Tooru [2] as their setter). It was a 1:2 / 23-25, 28-26, 24-26 with Karasuno taking the win at the end!**

**We had a set of questions for her, as well as her opponent.**

**[1] Kageyama Tobio**

  1. **Why have you been dressed up as a girl since your middle school carrier?** _“I wanted to play against my friend again, even if it meant being on opposite sides of a court. He was amazing at the game for someone that just started, and he told me that playing with girls wasn’t very fun. Ha, well I took it literally and well- this ended up happening.”_
  2. **Can we know the name of your friend?** _“I’ll keep it to myself, I don’t think he even remembers me anyways.”_
  3. **What are the chances of you meeting [him] again?** _“Hopefully soon. Maybe he still plays volleyball or likes the sport!”_



**[2] Oikawa Tooru**

  1. **Is it true that [Kageyama Tobio] was your underclassman?** _“Ah, Tobio-chan was my kouhai! She was so cute, she use to follow me like a duckling you know? Sometimes she’d even asked me if i can help her set, but I never did. Hah, she was so… adorable! You should have seen her- [cut off due to how long it became. Full answer can be found on our site. (Warning, it’s more than a page long)]_
  2. **Did you know that [Kageyama Tobio] was a girl at the time?** _“… No, actually no one in my team seemed to have gotten the memo. Haha, can you believe that? After a year, no, after three years we didn’t even realize anything.”_
  3. **What will you do after this [lost to Karasuno]?** _“Practice and continue to get better of course! Even if we didn’t…win, I’ll continue to do my best and become the best I can be. Tobio-chan told me herself that she admired me, and I can’t just stop when she said that can’t I?”_



**From what we can gather, it seems like our favorite setters seem to have a history. It could be expected that they did, considering that most of her teammates from Kitagawa Daiichi went to Aobajosai, yet she ended up in Karasuno. From what you can remember, Kageyama’s third year wasn’t the greatest. The tiff between her and her teammates (specifically Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yuutaro, wing spiker and middle blocker respectively from Aobajosai*) was well known, giving her the nickname King of the Court. What wasn’t expected was the positive responses they both had about her.**

_“Kageyama’s better than she was before. I’d like to play against her again.”_ **-Kindaichi Yuutaro**

_“I’m not happy at the lost, but I would like to thank her for not hesitating on going hard on us. Even if we were teammates.”_ **-Kunimi Akira**

**What can we expect from her and Karasuno during their game with Shiratorizawa? Hopefully another amazing show of their skills!**

**_Those were just some of the questions that we asked and part of this article! More can be found on out online site! Video interview can also be found on our site._ **

**_* pictures of them and a link to the article KING? is in the latest online newsletter._ **

Kise couldn’t breathe. All this time, she tried to- because of what he had told her when they were both young.

“Oi Kise, are you alright?!”

“…No, no I’m not.”

He hated himself.

—

Kise thought it was dumb of him to be standing in front ofthe stadium. He wasn’t allowed to be here. Clearly, it was getting late and the game wouldn't last this long. ( _He’s just trying to make up excuses. He can’t bare the thought of seeing her, years later, how different she must be from his memories. He’s afraid-_ )

He made his way to the seats in the back, hoping to not be caught.

“HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”

A woman, short but not at all quiet, came up to him, face leaning in at his covered face. A cap and medical mask doesn’t really help the fact that he was trying to hide. It was so painfully obvious, it also didn't help that he was at least a foot taller than her and the rest of the crowd on Karasuno’s side.

“Wa-wait! It’s not-“

“HEY! THERE’S A REALLY SUSPICIOUS PERSON HERE AGAIN-“

He screeched, flailing his arms wildly until three men came up to them, their faces both concerned and slightly wary. One of them pointed to his face, screaming, “KI-“

Kise grabbed him and moved his hand towards the man’s mouth, dragging him near his person.

“I-I’m not suspicious-ssu!”

The tall, blond man whispered, eyes widening as he said, “Kise Ryouta?”

“Yes. Um, I-I’m just- watching! Yeah. I wan-tt to see Tob- Volleyball! VOLLEYBALL. Uh-“

“Were you about-“

“…No!”

—

“Tanaka, what’s wrong with your sister?”

“… No clue.”

“Ah, they’re screaming.”

“Should we go-“

“Let’s just leave it senpai.”

—

They eventually introduced themselves, moving closer to the front and closer to the court. Kise was particularly antsy about this, but didn’t comment. He just wanted to see his friend up close and if being near these people was the way to do it, he’ll stand in the middle of the crowd just to have a glance at her.

“…You know I thought you were cool, but your smile is really creepy. Stop smiling at the team like that.”

“Plus, you look suspicious with that cap and mask on.”

“You guys just met me and you’re all already making fun of me-ssu!?”

Tsukishima shrugged and looked down towards his brother, flinching slightly as he was glared at by his sibling, “A-ah. We just thought you’d be. Cooler?”

“Mean!”

Tanaka roughly hit him on the back, smiling all the while, “So what brought you here?”

“…I use to play volleyball-ssu. I just wanted to see what a match would be like.”

“Really? I didn’t take you to be a player!”

“I was younger. It was during Elematary-ssu. Now… now it’s just basket haha.”

—

Kageyama couldn’t help but feel eyes on her coming from the stands. The setter scanned the area, but no one caught her interest.

“K-Kageyama-chan?”

She blinked, eyes settling on the tall redhead before her.

“Tendou-san?”

“You’re a player?!”

“A-ah. I thought you guys knew. I-I did play with you guys once.“

Tendou gawked at her, for once quiet. Then he smiled.

“Let’s have a nice game, yeah?”

“Y-yes! Um I l-look forward to playing! Let’s have a nice game. Please- please tell the rest as well!”

When she turned, Kageyama was faced with Suga hovering behind her, face dark and smile heavy.

“S-senpai? What’s the matter?”

“How do you know them?”

Her eyes lit up and the taller setter waved her hand towards the dual-haired setter across the court, who was currently trying his best to not look at Kageyam’s direction.

“Semi-san! I know him! He’s very kind, I’m sure you’ll like him. Senpai, I’ll introduce him to you-“

—

“Is Tobiocchi okay-ssu? Who is that white-haired guy? Why is he like that?“

“T-Tobiocchi?!”

“Uh I mean-“

“YOU’RE HERE FOR K-“

“PLEASE BE QUIET-SSU!”

“BUT YOU- QUEEN-D-DATING?“

“No way. Was she talking about you in the article?!”

“Kageyama wouldn't like a playboy like him. He’s like Oikawa-“

He scrambled for his hat that was thrown on the floor by the blond woman waving her arms like a madwoman. Kise’s face was red and his ears pink because of all the accusations of him _dating_ her. That was so far from the truth, it was just sad. ( _But, if he were honest, he wouldn’t mind. Dating her, he meant. If she was still the same type of person, kind, caring and so, so cute, he wouldn’t mind at all._ )

“I-IT’S NOT LIKE THAT-SSU.”

—

“Are you sure we shouldn’t stop them Tanaka? It looks like she’s troubling the people around her…”

“It’s okay Asahi-senpai! Sis is just being herself. That guy she’s yelling at looks like he can handle himself!”

“If you say so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) you guys find out the reason she dresses up as a guy now heh  
> it's a pretty dumb reason but hey, it's kageyama xD (precious kid can be a bit dense)
> 
> oikawa reveals dumb things to the ragmag lolol
> 
> shiratorizawa vs. karasuno pov kise is next up with bits of players from shiratorizawa as well!
> 
> oikawa's part will be pushed back. even tho he's my favorite, im moving him to a future chapter. please don't ask again. yes that's a warning.  
> valentine's day and the beach thing i promise will be on future chapters


	7. sidelines (kise 2) & lost (ushjima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t really judge someone by their gender you know?” He wished someone told him this before.
> 
> “Yeah I know.” He knew now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISTAKES R MADE  
> so  
> so hi  
> thank my friend for getting me to post this  
> also queen is being rewritten as a promise to make it better! honestly, i didn't like it. it's abandoned atm, so yeaa.

sidelines (kise 2), lost (ushijima)

It was weird for him to be so into another game. For him, basketball had been his everything ever since middle school. But now, he thought as he watched Karasuno’s number 10 fly across the court as well as Kageyama, face drawn into a fierce scowl as Hinata’s spike got thrown back at them, he couldn’t think of the reason why he got so bored of the game.

“Did you see that quick?”

“That was amazing! I’m sure that wasn’t a fluke!”

“That wasn’t what you said at first-“

For whatever reason, he couldn’t stop looking at her. Kageyama simply shined in the court as if a spotlight was thrown above her. Truthfully, the small middle blocker had his attention, but it always drew back to her. ( _Like before, how he saw her flying. He wouldn’t take his eyes off of her, he couldn’t because she was just too bright to not look at._ ) She was so different from back then but still the same girl he knew years before, just more refined and tosses more sure.

It was a surprise for him when he saw the scores. To think he was so concentrated on the match ( _Kageyama’s face, her eyes, the way she smiled so happily as her team got a point-_ ) that he missed the fact they were so close, each team not letting the other get the best of them.

“She’s amazing.” He agreed, of course she was. Kageyama was his friend (if he was even still allowed to call himself that) and from what he can tell, she couldn’t be anything less than amazing.

“The girl on the team? Yeah, I gotta say I totally thought they’d lose because of that. A female setter?” That was his mistake as well. Kise had thought that her being a girl meant something. That he was weak just for being around her. He couldn’t be anymore wrong.

“You can’t really judge someone by their gender you know?” He wished someone told him this before.

“Yeah I know.” He knew now too, and he hoped that he can have the guts to apologize to her for being such an ass.

The blond turned his head back towards the game, half listening to the conversations around him.

“No matter who wins, I’ll get to see how crestfallen the losers are!” 

The voice was loud and haughty. It had a sort of sing-song like tone to it. Someone gruffly mumbled out a response, “You’re such an asshole.”

“Iwa-chan, either Tobio or Ushiwaka-chan loses. Either way, I’ll be happy.”

Kise looked up, glancing at the seats above him, irked that someone would be talking this way. That was like how he thought before Kuroko and Kagami had punched some sense into him. Admittedly, he had gone from someone who loved a sport to someone who just wanted to win and didn’t care for his opponent’s feelings. He lost his heart to play, but now he can confidently say that he played because he wanted to, not because he had to.

“They can’t afford to play so passively.”

“Pretty sure they’re pushing Ushijima and his team, but you do got a point dumbass. With how it’s going, I think Karasuno’s going to lose.”

“I’ll get to see Tobio’s crying face!”

The basketball player frowned, walking towards the two men sitting at the back and shoving his way into the conversation, “That’s rude you know.”

The brunet had the audacity to look offended, “I don’t see how any of this is your business-“

“Tobio- is doing her best, if you can, at least be proud that she’s winning in your name, Oikawa Tooru-senpai.” It took a lot out of him to keep himself from saying Tobiocchi, but he knew from the moment he said that and his -ssu tick, he’d be pinned as Kise Ryouta immediately.

“How do you know Kageyama? Actually, first, how do you know this trash can?”

“I saw the article with you two. Tobio… she’s mine.” _His friend_ , but he can tell by Oikawa gripping the armrest and the man next to him curling his hand into a fist that they thought it was much more than that. Kise didn’t correct them, it’s not like he said anything wrong.

“What-“

“I’d appreciate you not speaking so ill of her.”

“She-she didn't date anyone! I would know, I’m her senpai.”

His gold eyes burned into the setter’s face, mouth forming a tight frown, “How would you know? From what I heard, you barely did anything to help her.” The articles were rather keen on pointing that out in their interviews though they were trying to portray Oikawa in a pitying light, of how a genius took his spot, how his hard work didn’t mean anything. But it did, it’s just that the man in front of him was resentful and refused to look at Kageyama in the same light he had, hardworking like Oikawa was but also a genius in her own right. It didn’t mean she took everything away from him, it was just that sometimes natural talent pushed a person beyond their peak and over everyone else. If someone had talent, they had to work to make it shine after all. She polished it and made it hers, Oikawa just can’t see that.

Oikawa’s face crumpled, his brows pinched and shoulders taut. He said nothing, because what could he say?

“She never talked about you.” The person besides him quipped.

“No, I don’t expect she did.”

“How can we know you’re telling the truth?”

His gaze pierced the person in front of him. He was tall, but not overly so, with his black hair spiked up messily, “You don’t really know her at all, do you?” He can’t speak for himself because he also didn’t know her, but he can’t take the fact that these people didn’t try to help her when they clearly could’ve. ( **“…Tobio was seen on the court with his teammates all on the other side. It’s sad to say that our King has been thrown off his throne. His upperclassmen that graduated last year seemed to be ignoring or not noticing the shunning, only cheering on their past teammates as they grabbed their win…”** )

His eyes narrowed and further jabbed them, voice sickly sweet and so taunting, “You didn’t even care, did you? Why else would you ignore the fact that she was clearly so miserable at her time in Kitagawa-“

Kise was shoved non too lightly by the setter who was oddly quiet, “Shut up.”

He cooed, “Did I hit a nerve?”

“Just shut up you don’t know anything.”

The blond laughed lightly, as if they were talking about air, “Oh I know. I know how insecure you are when she first came to Kitagawa. How you constantly ignored her. It doesn’t take a _genius_ to figure it out,” he said, humming as he saw him flinch, “but it certainly helps.”

Before he could get a reply, he turned, hair swishing and eyes drawing back towards the people down below.

“If you’d excuse me.”

Kise didn’t bother to look back. He knew what he did was petty (going up to a guy and practically harassing him out of his wits) but he didn’t care.

He stared at Kageyama again, eyes getting soft as he saw a grin forming on her face.

No one’s allowed to hurt her anymore, him or any other person she came in contact with. She was, after all, his friend (or at least now, with that little display he put on, he’d like to think of himself as one).

—

“Hey, pretty boy. What was that about?”

Kise glanced at the woman next to him, tilting his head and asking in an innocuous way, “What do you mean Tanaka-san?”

Tsukishima laughed and patted his back, “That little fight you had with the people up top. Someone might end up thinking you guys are dating if you aren’t careful.”

He shrugged, not really minding if that was the case and smiled as he saw Karasuno gaining another point.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was obvious by how Semi was acting that he didn’t know himself. Ushijima eyed the setter, confused. Why didn’t he know? Had he not seen the articles about her?

“Tendou.” The redhead glanced at him, humming in question as Ushijima gestured towards their friend, “Why is he still surprised?”

“You mean you aren’t?”

He nodded and bluntly replied, “He liked her, yet he didn’t even know this?”

Tendou gawked at him before laughing uproariously, “Captain, I think you’re the only one who knew Kageyama-chan was a player.”

“But her skills are too honed to be just a manager. Her jump is calculated and tosses as accurate as can be. Do you remember her hitting the bottles across the court? That’s not something you can learn by just watching.”

“Was it really that obvious?”

Ushijima turned his gaze towards Kageyama. It was their second time out, the scores too near to see who would come out as the winner.

“She had the hands of a volleyball player. If she wasn’t one, I’d be more surprised by that.” He eyed her speculatively, like he was unsure of what to make of her, “She’s like Oikawa, except a little more duller.”

Before Tendou could call out his jab, he continued on without stopping, “Her skills. They aren’t as sharp.”

“I didn't think that you’d pay that much at-”

“Plus, she showed up multiple times on the sports magazines. I’m guessing you haven’t read up on them? There’s a good article on her and on Oikawa.”

“…So are you telling me that you know all this because you _read from a ragmag_?”

“It’s very informative. They didn’t reveal much on their tactics, but it’s a good basis.”

“Captain, you said that last time and the magazine told us to do a steam facial before matches.”

“Did it not make you feel better?”

“That’s not the point-“

“It was said that it would relax us. Did it not? I’ll be sure to write-“

“Wakatoshi-kun please.”

—

Defeat wasn’t something he was used to.

It was unexpected.

He hated it.

“Karasuno will be participating in the Spring Cup!”

_“Farewell, our paradise.”_

He stood, hand reaching out to the other captain.

“Thank you for the game.”

What more can he say?

—

“Is it immature of me to want to say “I’m stronger than you.” to them?”

Tendou looked at him in shock, not really knowing how to answer his teammate.

“It probably is, but even so, I wanted to say it.”

“The things that motivate people are usually quite immature, no?”

Ushijima said nothing and continued on with his stretches.

—

He didn’t know why, maybe it was out of impulse but he called to them, voice booming over the idle chattering, “You will taste defeat next time.”

Ushijima didn’t wait for them to respond he simply turned back to the courts for the awards ceremony.

—

Ushijima didn’t expect to see her again.

“!” Her face paled at first but not long after that she blushed horribly red. Her eyes looked determined. The players behind him stiffened. Kageyama walked towards them, pacing slowly as if this was her first time meeting them again. Like she was scared.

They expected something and Semi looked like he wanted to burst, but before he could, she bowed. Her head was to the floor, but her ears were tinted pink, “Thank you for taking us seriously.”

She looked up, and he swore he saw her sparkle.

“Thank you for not looking down on us.”

She mumbled out a couple more things, fingers toying with the items in her hands. Kageyama shoved it onto his and asked him to give them to his team as well, running quickly towards the doors of the stadium.

—

When he opened it in the bus, he didn’t expect to see little keychains and a dozen or so cookies.

He didn’t know defeat could taste so bitter yet so sweet.

“Captain stop hogging the cookies-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ushijima's part is awks(don't know how to write him), but i'm def going to write more on it later on as soon as i get a better hold of his character.  
> also, to the ppl who know me irl and read this hi :^) u filthy eggs


	8. pretty boys (kise 3 & oikawa 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (´・ω・｀) [8:03:54]: iwa-chan i like tobio-chan
> 
> Iwa-chan! (ʘ言ʘ╬) [8:05:09]: Did it seriously take you four damn years to figure that out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISTAKES ARE MADE!!!!!!!!!!! Please point them out so I can fix em! :D
> 
> so i didn't really want to advance the story without adding this. this was suppose to be with the last chapter, but i decided to take out oikawa last minute due to some formatting change.
> 
> the alternative chapter name would be trashy hoes :^)

pretty boys (kise 3 & oikawa 3)

He didn’t know why, but he walked straight down to the courts below, not even caring if he was even allowed there. People looked at his direction, wary at how he was dressed but didn’t stop him. Kise hurried his way to the stairs, mumbling out apologies as he pushed some of the people out of the way.

“Tobiocchi!”

He’d admit this was stupid of him to yell it so loudly ( _in front of all these people that can give away his cover. He wasn’t meant to be here, in a volleyball stadium of all things, shouting out a girls name like his life was on the line_ ), but Kise didn’t care ( _he needed her to hear his words_ ). Why would he when he can finally see his friend again? ( _He only needed her to care right now, because he was scared-_ )

When she turned to him, his heart nearly leaped out of his chest, beating wildly as her eyes sparkled and lips mouthing out his name in awe. ( _She still remembered his nickname for her._ ) The players around her, Kageyama's teammates he guessed from them wearing similar uniforms, formed a protective circle around her. 

The tall blond moved in front of Kageyama, blocking her from his view. The one that looked like a monk ( _but clearly didn’t act like one, considering he was making faces and practically looked like he could punch the day lights out of him_ ) cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner. Honestly, the one he’s most scared of was the one that looked like he would kill him on the spot for even going near them. That white-haired guy sure was scary. 

Actually, now that he thought about it, they all are frightening. ( _Even the ones that looked like they were a foot shorter than Kise looked at him like they wanted to steak him on the spot._ )

Kise pulled down his mask and took off his hat, getting gasps from the people in the stands and hushed whispers from the girls atop. His face flushed as Kageyama squeaked and hid her face from him ( _she was as red as he was_ ). The setter moved towards him, gently pushing her friends away from her person and walked to him, slow and cautious.

“Tobiocchi?”

He was scared. What now? ‘I’m sorry’ wouldn’t suffice for his stupidity and ‘I’m happy to see you’ would just confuse Kageyama since his last words to her was ‘I don’t want to see you’ or something like that.

“Ilikeyou-ssu!” ( _Okay. Okay. That wasn’t what he had in mind. What happened to the heartfelt apologies he had running in his head?_ )

His face burned as he stuttered through, “I-Tobiocchi- I’m sorry. I was really dumb. I really do like you-ssu. I-I want to be friends. I still want to be friends. Do you forgive me? Those words-ssu… They were really horrible right? I take it all back. I’m dumb, I still am.” ( _Everything he said sounded so dull. His apology half-assed and his voice so small that one would think he’s embarrassed to even speak to her. But that wasn’t the case. He just didn’t know how to start or how to finish. How would he get her to even think about his apology, let alone accepting it?_ )

He felt eyes on him. He knew everyone was staring and he thanked some god that they couldn’t see his face or hear what he was saying. He drew himself closer to her, a hand on her shoulder and the other grasping her hand, afraid that she’d run away if he didn’t hold on to her.

“D-do you not want to-?”

“Yes! I want-! U-um, I like you too!”

Her eyes dazzled him and her cheeks were warm to the touch. Kise didn’t know when he moved his hand to her face, but he knew for a fact that he didn’t want to let go. Maybe it was due to his impulsiveness, but he kissed her forehead ( _gently, ever so gently because he was scared that this wasn’t real_ ) and rested his head on her shoulder ( _he needed to feel her_ ).

Kageyama froze, unsure of what to do.

“I really regretted saying those things to you-ssu,” he said softly, muffled by the fabric he was resting on. ( _She still smelled like flowers. “Hey hey, you smell like grass!” “Dummy, it’s lavender!”_ )

“It’s okay Kise-kun.” ( _She sounded so soft, like he was the fragile one and she was strong._ )

“It’s not. I wasn’t a good friend. How can you forgive me?”

Kageyama hugged him, patting his back in a soothing manner, “Because I like you silly. I told you it before when we were little, and I’ll tell you it again. I like you. And I still do, why do you think I went through all the trouble dressing myself up as a guy during middle school?”

Kise replied, teasing her hair in his hands as he cuddled her, “Because Tobiocchi is dumb.” ( _How can she forgive him like it was nothing? She spent more than three years of her life hiding herself so he would notice her and like her again. He was stupid. She was stupid. And if they both were stupid, then-_ )

She huffed, “Aren’t you dumb for liking me?”

“…Tobiocchi is mean.”

But he didn’t deny it. ( _It was the truth, and he wouldn’t lie to her anymore. He didn’t know why it took him all this time to admit it to himself, but it’s better later than never._ )

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa wanted so badly to go down there and stop whatever that dumb shit was doing.

“Oi, Oikawa calm down!”

Iwaizumi tried to get his friend out of the trance he was in, but he couldn’t even budge him from where he’s stading. At first, Oikawa pushed him to the exit, but what he saw made him pause.

_He didn’t know what that guy was doing, but he didn’t like it. Why wasn’t Kageyama moving away? Why was she still walking to him-?_

He didn’t know why but his chest felt painful as he watched them. The man removed his ‘disguise’, showing off his blond hair and bright ( _too bright, too hopeful what did he want from Tobio-chan?_ ) eyes, staring at the girl in front of him in wonderment ( _like she was amazing, the only thing he could see right now_. _He secretly admitted to himself that he thought that too, her after a match was otherworldly. The sheen on her skin and hair a mess by the amount of work she put into her tosses-_ )

“Isn’t that Kise Ryouta?!” That genius basketball player who could copy any move he saw.

“Why is he here?!” That’s what he was wondering himself. Why in the world a famous model decide to run in here ( _and go near_ his _little Tobio-chan. Who the fuck did he think he was?_ ) like he owned the place?

Oikawa stomped to the front of the stands, shoving everyone out of his way to get a closer look at the pair. He didn’t like what he saw.

_Why were her arms around him? Why didn’t she push him away? Wasn’t she concerned by all theses people seeing her like this?_

It was intimate but innocent. They held onto each other and it was disgusting. They blushed and whispered to each other like-like _they were a couple that’s just been reunited. Why was he so mad? Why did it felt like his heart was tearing up?_

Her face was near his and Oikawa’s traitorous brain couldn’t help but think they were kissing. Because what else could they be doing, huddled like that in the middle of the courts? ( _Oh how he wanted to just jump from where he was and pull them apart. But why? Why did he care so much for a person he hated? But did he really? Was it hate?_ )

It was a blur.

All the setter remembered was rushing out of the stadium as quickly as he could before anyone could catch up to him. He’d apologize to Iwaizumi later, but right now he just wanted some time for himself. 

His heart beated heavily against his chest. It was painful. It hurt more to think about Kageyama in the arms of someone else- but why? His breath fogged up in front of him as he hunched over. When did he start running away? ( _When did he start thinking of her this way?_ )

His heart lurched. He wasn’t an idiot, far from it in fact. He knew what was wrong.

He was in love.

But that couldn’t be. Oikawa hated her and her talent. He hated how she acted, how awkward she was. He hated her very being. ( _It was a lie, and he knew it. He was jealous, but admired her talent even though he denied it constantly. He thought the way she acted was cute and couldn’t help but tease her, because her blush was just so adorable. And he liked her. He did._ )

—

He took his time getting home. The brunet texted his friend, saying that he had something to do (but he knew that Iwaizumi didn’t buy it. He’s just grateful that he wasn’t called out on it). He spent the few hours out in thought. 

When did he start feeling like this? Even he didn’t understand why he ended up liking her.

—

Maybe asking his sister wasn’t the best thing he could’ve done.

“You _like_ someone?”

He was irritated, why was she surprised?

“Wow. I thought you’d end up with a volleyball before you end up liking someone, let alone a girl.”

“Sis, this is important!”

She just raised her brow and scoffed, “Honestly, why can’t you tell her that you like her?”

_He may have bullied her in middle school, never gave her the time of day when she asked for him, and constantly made fun of her when he could. If he told Kageyama he liked her, she’d more likely cry than accept it._

“…Because!”

“Beacause isn’t a good enough answer Tooru.”

He opened his mouth to retort, but she interrupted him, “If you can’t properly tell her your feelings, then what good are you? Are you saying she isn’t good enough for you?”

_Or are you saying you aren’t good enough for her?_

He knew what her silent question was, and if he were to answer her honestly, yes. He wasn’t good enough.

His sister stood from her seat and gave him a rough swat on the head, “My brother is much more confident than this,” she smiled, patting him softly where she had hit him, “The Tooru I know would go up to this girl and tell her straight. ‘I like you.’ Do you know why I know this? It’s because you aren’t dumb. I know who you’re talking about. I’d be an idiot if I didn’t. Kageyama Tobio, that setter you always talk about during dinner.”

She grinned, eyes laughing and snickers leaving her mouth, “‘Tobio-chan keeps on asking me to teach my serves! Like I will!’ ‘Read this! Tobio-chan is now the King! Ha!’ ‘Eh, Tobio-chan didn’t go to Aobajosai.’-“

He cheeks were darkened with red, “I get it.”

“No, I don’t think you do-“

“Thank you sis.”

— 

(´・ω・｀) [8:03:54]: iwa-chan i like tobio-chan

Iwa-chan! (ʘ言ʘ╬) [8:05:09]: Did it seriously take you four damn years to figure that out?

Iwa-chan! (ʘ言ʘ╬) [8:07:16]: I kept telling you that and NOW you finally decide that you like her? Remember the time when you told Kageyama to hide in the closet when she changed “because everyone doesn’t wanna see you in your underwear” when you still thought she was a boy? 

(´・ω・｀) [8:08:30]: stop mocking me 

Iwa-chan! (ʘ言ʘ╬) [8:09:43]: No you deserve this trash. I swear. Four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy  
> so  
> i made oikawa realize a couple of things  
> and kise finally opened his eyess  
> :D my two favorite boys after kageyama, yes please. I didn't intend for it to be that way tbh, like it was suppose to be less ship-like, but u know I couldn't help myself hah
> 
> this and the last chapter ended up differently than what I had originally written :/ it's not that I'm not happy with how I written it, it's just e.e I wanted ushijima and Oikawa interactions but I guess I can wait until later on haha
> 
> hope u like it! :)


	9. bros (bokuto 2 & kuroo 2) + kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gawked at him and said in the most calmest manner he could muster, “You like someone.”
> 
> “Bro, you can’t be serious! Haha!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISTAKES R MADE please point them out if you can!!!
> 
> eyy  
> soo  
> here's a chapter! :^)
> 
> EDIT: spruced up the chapter a little bit, feel free to reread oops

bros (bokuto 2 & kuroo 2) + kenma

They didn’t really expect it to go this far. In truth, they had done it for fun at first. 

Bokuto thought that Akaashi’s protectiveness over the younger setter was funny, constantly mentioning to him whenever he can. ( _“Heyy ‘Kaashi! Did you go with Kageyama on her date?!“ “Bokuto-san, they weren’t on a date. I bought egg custards. Stop that-”_ ) His friend never really blushed, but he’s getting there. He’s sure that Akaashi has some lingering affections towards her, and he’s going to milk it for all it’s worth.

Kuroo, for the most part, enjoyed making fun of Tsukishima whenever he _randomly_ appeared to separate them. ( _He stood in front of her, arm around her shoulder, laughing inwardly when the tall middle blocker stopped what he’s doing to stare at them. Sometimes he’d make it look like there was something more going on between them, causing him to be pulled away from the setter, grin stretched across his face. “Help me block.” “I wanted to get to know cute little Kage-“ “Her Highness isn’t not cute, she’s almost the same height as you and she’ll grow taller than you. Now block.”_ )

Then they got to know her.

Maybe that was their first mistake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“B-bokuto-senpai!”

He hadn’t really thought of what he’d do if she came up to him. Seeing her from afar wasn’t bad. Bokuto didn’t really know her after all.

“Can I toss for you?!”

But having Kageyama in front of him, eyes sparkling and holding a volleyball in her hands, akin to looking like a puppy, no one can really blame him for blushing.

“Sure!”

Bokuto didn’t really know what else to say, he didn’t mind that she went out of her way to ask him. He just expected her to go to Akaashi or ask where he was.

“I want to see your spikes!”

“Oh?”

She nodded rapidly, eyes wide and bright, “Yes, y-yes! I saw your match! It was-um, I couldn’t look away! You-your presence was really powerful on the court. I want to see if I can get you like that too.”

The captain turned, asking her what she had meant.

“I want to see if I can get you as happy as you were then when I toss to you!”

—

The feeling in his chest won’t go away, no matter what he did. It crept up on him, slowly sinking him into some type of hell. Bokuto didn’t understand what he was feeling or why he felt it, but he was sure he’d die if he didn’t do something about it. His heart was clenching and his stomach was doing some sort of flip. ( _She smiled at him, unassuming and unaware that she had a left in her hair and looked like she went through a deep brush. He laughed and patted it away, hands lingering longer than one would deem appropriate._ ) His face looked like a tomato and he can’t keep his eyes straight. ( _Why was she running around in only that?! Didn’t she know there were other guys here that could see her in… those?!_ ) He felt angry, sometimes. At who, he didn’t know but he was sure he was. ( _He saw them walking, hands tightly clasped together and he burned._ ) Was it some kind of disease? ( _His chest fluttered weakly, then wildly. What was wrong with him?_ )

Kuroo gawked at him and said in the most calmest manner he could muster, “You like someone.” 

His friend whispered something else, in awe of the situation before Bokuto could say anything back. Then again, he was frozen. He doesn’t think he even heard his fellow captain correctly.

All he could think about was that it must be wrong. ( _It wasn’t. He knew. He knew it wasn’t so why was he so in denial? Bokuto mind wandered to Akaashi, thoughts wrapped around the fact that he was his setter, his friend and Akaashi_ liked her _. He hated his head for thinking of them. They were good together, even if Akaashi refused to admit it, he couldn’t deny liking her company._ Like he did _. Or whenever they were near each other, they instantly come together, both of their faces red and—_ why was he getting so irritated at that?)

“Bro, you can’t be serious! Haha!!”

—

A grin stretched across his face.

( _He was fine, there wasn’t anything wrong._ )

He saw them wandering out of the camp again, hands pasted together, holding on to each other like a life line.

( _He wasn’t disappointed._ )

They were headed out again.

( _Why did he feel like his heart was ripped right out of his chest and thrown onto the floor? Why was he so crossed at seeing his friends like that?_ )

Bokuto turned away, headed back towards the gym to look for Kuroo.

( _“Bokuto-senpai, you’re amazing you know? You fly!”_

_He smiled, face burning, from what he didn’t know, and boomed, “Ha! You haven’t seen anything yet! Kags!! Can we do that spike again? I’ll show you how cool I can look!!”_ )

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was like was falling softly ( _like he was floating_ ), then too quick for him to even comprehend. Sure he made fun of Bokuto, be he can’t say he didn’t like someone as well. He had a feeling that they were interested in the same person ( _Who else would it be?_ )

“Kenma.”

He got a soft grunt, eyes never straying from the game he was holding. Kuroo fell onto the sheets, cursing slightly when he head hit the pillows non too gently.

“I like someone.”

“Ah. Tobio-“

“Why do you call her that?”

Kenma paused his game and gave in a long stare, “I call everyone by their first name—“

“But you call me Kuro-“

“Because you’re _Kuroo_.” The false blond said it so matter-a-factly that he dropped it, anger fading and dry exasperation taking its place. “So you like her. Why don’t you just tell her?”

“It’s not that simple.”

Kenma shrugged, not really caring to converse with him on such a stupid topic, “It’s because you’re a coward.”

He was met with silence. He was right.

—

It didn’t help that Kenma was slowly getting use to her.

( _It was… weird. Kuroo was not mad, but he felt something in his chest keen over, hitting him, telling him to stop them, stop Kenma from leaning in to her person and replace him—_ )

He choose to ignore it. ( _How long can he stave this off? Wanting to push his friend so far away from her vicinity like a jealous lover-_ )

What more can he do?

( _“Kuroo-senpai, you look down.”_

_“Why do you say that Kageyama-chan?”_

_“Your hair is down! You never have it down. it’s weird. You look… normal.”_

_“Ah— Wait a minute are you saying I don’t look normal usually?!”_

_She laughed, low-sounding and off, like she wasn't use to doing it, but still he thought he finally had landed onto heaven._

_“Hey that doesn’t answer my question brat—“_ )

It was Kenma’s fault. Kageyama looked like she’s interested. He can’t just barge in like that. ( _But he so desperately wanted to._ ) He’d stay were he was, coaching Tsukishima from the other side of the court, glancing at them in occasion from the inside of the gym.

He ignored the weak but harsh thudding he heard when she laughed or even smiled. ( _Why did he even watch her? Why was she special? She didn't laugh much, and her smiles could sometimes be considered downright scary. She was awkward, but why did he care so much?_ )  His vision was certainly off, considering he always saw some weird glow around her.

( _Kuroo was dying slowly. This was a stupid way to fall. “Kuroo-senpai do you like volleyball?” A question so innocent, but her eyes gave him a small look into her mind. Was it fun? What had she meant by that? It was like she was trying to tell him something improtant, but he missed it entirely._ )

“Kuroo-san stop being distracted.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was like watching kids fumbling around.

Really, how hard was it to say those three words? ( _Not that he’d say them. He was far too awkward to even mention the word_ like _to anyone let alone a person he just met. He thought that Kuroo, hell Bokuto for that matter, was courageous enough to say them._ )

He looked at her, confusion setting in. ( _What was wrong? Was there something wrong with him? He didn’t like her that way, but it felt like everyone else did. Why was he different?_ )

She was taller, body hunched down to look at his screen, mirroring his face, “Kozume-senpai, you’re dying.”

“Ah.”

He shifted awkwardly from his place, giving a bit of room for her to sit besides him. Kageyama’s face lit up in surprise but she smiled and took her seat on the grass besides him.

The setter didn’t acknowledge his heart beating quicker because it’s just the heat anyways.

“What are you playing?”

“RPG. Fighting. It’s…” He didn’t really know what to say other than it’s a popular game, its name and what he had done so far. Kenma expected her to lose interest ( _considering he did just tell her he’s scavenging for materials_ ), because really why would she bother?

She just hummed and watched him, not mentioning anything and merely bobbing her head. She moved closer, eyes moving from the screen to his face.

“Is it fun?”

“Yes.”

She gave him a look, asking why. He thought, mind wandering to his adventures, the bonds he managed to forge with the characters ( _even if they were just pixels to most people_ ), and the victory he felt when he won and finished his quests.

Kageyama’s eyes widened, confused at first, then eventually turning bright, almost excited, “Like volleyball?”

He froze, fingers ghosting over the buttons. The screen flashed, showing off his dead character’s grave with a large **_game over_** fitted across the screen.

“Yeah, like volleyball.”

( _That’s when he knew he was screwed so royally because he couldn’t get her face out of his head no matter how hard he tried. But really, he barely tried anyways._ )

—

“Shoyou?”

His friend was standing there, eyes hard pressed onto him and face set into a frown. The middle blocker shifted from his place, one foot onto the other and didn’t say anything other than a soft mumbled phrase under his breath.

“You…”

“Me?”

His frown became prominent and Hinata had said it so frankly that he didn’t really get it at first.

“What?”

“You _like-like_ Kageyama.”

His face burned and he shook his head. ( _No, no he didn’t why would he?_ )

“Kenma, you’re lying again.”

“Shoyou—“

“You have that face Kuroo kept mentioning.”

“What do you mean?”

( _He knew, he’s not dumb. Kuroo mentioned it before. “That look on your face, you look like you’re captivated—“_ )

“You look interested.”

( _“Seriously,it’s like watching you play a new game—“_ )

“You can’t keep your eyes off her. I see you looking around for her.”

( _“And really, you don’t stop until you get what you want.”_ )

“You don’t stop looking for her until someone tells you where she is. And you follow her to where she’s at.”

He didn’t know what to say. Kenma didn’t think he was even breathing let alone talking. But apparently he was. He didn’t understand what he was saying, everything was just spilling out like a waterfall and he can’t stop— didn’t want to stop—

“I don’t know why, but she’s different. She gets me? She’s interesting. I don’t understand— why am I so happy when she watches me play video games? I get warm when she smiles, it doesn’t even have to be towards me. I smiled when she was smiling at a _flower_. Who smiles at flowers?"

Kenma said, panting lightly when he realized all the bottled up emotions he felt spewing over, him unableto stop and think, why was he saying all this, "..Am I happy she’s smiling at flowers? I get mad when she stays out too late because I’m worried but I don’t know why I’m worried— It’s stupid," _it was, why was it so endearing to him when he saw her watch him so intently, and wanting to hang out with him, what was it?_

"I’m stupid. Shoyou what’s wrong with me?” There must be something wrong, how else can he explain the dull thudding of his heart when she's near or how light head he felt around her.

His friend blinked, as if he had gone through this before ( _it irritated him, has he? Has Hinata confronted other people for— whatever he was feeling?_ ), “I already told you why.” He sounded defeated, but so, so amused, “You like her.”

“I like her?" It sounded more like a question coming out of his mouth.

Hinata nodded, “Yeah, yeah you do. And you even said why you like her.”

“I did?”

“Mhm. She gets you.”

Kenma looked down, eyeing his console and turning it on, promptly ignoring Hinata, “…I didn’t think you were so smart Shoyou.” His voice was hinted with dark amusement but sounded relieved.

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay honestly bokuto's and kuroo's was so short and like e.e i didn't like it as much as kenmas... but yeah! as you can see, i'm not going in chronological order but whatever. this is like a mini flashback soooo  
> :D if i were to say this would be chapter 2. then push everything back down!
> 
> please review and tell me if they were too out of character or whatever! :D anythingg!!
> 
> next chapter won't be written until possibly next weekend, i'm busy... :(
> 
> i'm actually going to confess something here. i didn't really expect myself to like this story so much, like the premise of it all. i was like heyyy fem! kags is cute!!! and wrote, then i ended up writing all of this and i'm like shit i think this works now i'm just trying to think of ways i could add more cliche (or not, depending on who ur askinggg ;)) stuff into this and still, somehow managing to be semi-au. it's a fun story to write about haha!


	10. wings (suga) + winner (akashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wings (suga) + winner (akashi)
> 
> But then, he saw her hunched over in the corner of the gym, clutching onto a volleyball and mumbling to herself words of encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasn't suppose to come out yet and it wasn't even finished until like a few minutes ago but i felt bad bc i was suppose to update queen v2 (a male kageyama story with him crossdressing) but the chapters got lost. seriously i worked on like 2-3 of those chapters (both, can u believe it 2k per in like a day!!! ahhh 4k worth of story gone???? wtffff) and its gone. poof.
> 
> if you're wondering, yes i'm still rewriting it but i'll put this up as a sorry. i'm still very busy but i hope you guys can accept this for the meantime?
> 
> i'm sorry for ooc :o the chapter might be a little over the place, but i'll fix it later. just wanted something for you guys to pick at til i'm back and ready to rewrite the missing chapters +future chapters!!!

wings (suga) + winner (akashi)

 

Suga wasn’t sure what to make of her at first. She was brash and down right rude at times. She was awkward, didn’t know how to give or take compliments, nor did she understand how to even interact with them. To him it looked like she was isolated ( _isolating herself_ ) and he can’t really blame anyone for shutting her out like that. They didn’t know what to make of her. They didn't know her. She wasn’t giving them anything to work with either and truthfully, it sometimes got very irritating for him. He wanted to get to know her, to work with her and he was sure everyone else on the team wanted so as well, even if Tsukishima said otherwise.

But she had tried. 

It was an honest try really, even if Kageyama sometimes didn’t get it right. She would freeze up, stare and sometimes mumble out phrases ( _“Nah-nahsu. Nic-e.” “Idiot! That was g-ood! Now- stop smiling at m-me!” “Kill! Nic-e! Nice kill!”_ ).If she was feeling particularly daring she’d pat them across the back like what she’d done with Tsukishima during their practice match against Aobajosai. She’d tell them things, little things that Suga thought went over his team’s head. But when Hinata one day came up to her and gave her a milk drink because she had told him it was her favorite, or when Tsukishima came up to her holding out notes for math because she was bad at it, he knew his team wanted to try.

—

He thought of her as a fearless king ( _though now that he knew, queen seemed like a fitting title to most, but he didn’t think so. She was a king, no matter what anyone says_ ), someone that ruled the court. Someone in control, who knew what to do and someone that is able to connect ( _albeit, Kageyama can only seem to connect with people through volleyball and not much else, but he can understand that_ ).

Suga made it his mission to get to know Kageyama. After all, he can’t base all he knew from what he just saw, he had to know her.

—

He learned a couple of things. She was a mixture of everything. Not at all like he had imagined.

Her unbending will was something to be frightened about. ( _The fire in her eyes when they go up against someone._ ) She painfully wanted to get people to like her that she’d change everything.She’d bow. ( _Suga heard, faintly from the little comments that she made. Kageyama didn’t dress like she did for herself or for the challenge. “My friend. He liked volleyball. He didn’t think it was fun anymore because—,” she cut herself off, staring at her hands but her eyes remained determined, “Now I’m much stronger, I’m different and now he’ll be able to play without being bored that I’m too weak.” He was sure she whispered something, “…girl, they both won’t look down on me..” But surely, that couldn’t be it—_ )

She was unbreakable. ( _Like the walls she put up, cutting her from ever knowing the feeling of being one with the team._ ) But she was also fragile. ( _He remembered that match. That teammate. “A king that had no one.” Most importantly that senpai. And he knew that one day, when they’re away from the courts, he’d punch the daylights out of that setter and whoever had said those words to her, for harming his little crow like that._ )

Kageyama was simple. She liked simple things and had straightforward goals. Even then, her eyes told him there was more to it than that. ( _“Senpai, I really liked volleyball you know.” She said this at the beginning, like a lax comment that normally he wouldn’t even think about. But he knew about the hidden meanings in her words. She_ liked _, but didn’t_ like _? What had she meant? Why did she phrase it like that? The haunted look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know, but not enough for him to understand._ )

 

She was fearless, but so, so afraid. ( _He thought when she stood on court, she didn’t have a single thought other than to win and to win with grace. He thought that the sureness he saw in her showed how she felt. Indomitable. But then, he saw her hunched over in the corner of the gym right after practice, clutching onto a volleyball and mumbling to herself words of encouragement._ )

He could list so many things, but he can’t even begin to explain half of them.

Suga didn’t think he’d care too much though. It was like little surprises. Little things that he’d get to uncover about her, get to know, and most importantly a way for the both of then to bond. ( _How they both didn’t really like math that much. That Kageyama liked to drink milk right after a bath like he did. How they both truly wanted to see this team win, to fly like they were suppose to._ )

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes his mind would wander.

He’d think back to a time when he was a little bit younger, hands curling onto the window of a car, watching as he’d pass by a numerous places: a mall, a park, a court, and a girl.

Akashi remembered how much in awe he was of her. He didn’t know why, but by the way she moved, from what he saw in those little moments before the car drove away,  he knew that she was like him. ( _A genius who thrived to get better, to win and to dominate what ever they desired._ ) His eyes widened and he glanced at his mother beseechingly, asking silently if he was able to get out of the car and— he didn’t know. To play? To talk? But he knew he wanted something from that girl. ( _Companionship_. _A person who’d understand how he felt to be pushed so far— someone who’d think that he was just normal rather than a genius he’s made out to be._ )

She didn’t allow Akashi to go, but she gave him a little secretive smile.

At first, he had thought he was being mocked, but then a few days later his mother was able to take him out, without the car and without the guards that constantly surrounded her ( _“It’ll be out little secret, okay? So don’t go off telling your father.”_ )

That day he learned her name, the sport she played and the life she gave the ball everytime she hit it across the net. It wasn’t much, they were of different class, different types of _genius_ and, most importantly, had different mindsets. She agreed while it was fun to win, it was more fun to play with others. ( _How could he tell her that winning was everything, that it did matter? How a win felt so much better than a lost? To see the approval in his fathers eyes. How failure wasn’t an option? Because if he failed, he was worthless._ ) The light in her eyes couldn't get him to fight with her about her ideology so he let it side. She was his first ‘friend’ and he can’t fail in friendship.

—

Sometimes, he'd catch her looking at the front of the park, as if she was waiting for someone to show but no one ever came. A week passed until she told him that she’d only be able to meet him during the weekends, she was starting her last year of elementary.

Akashi agreed, not wanting to lose contact with her. From the little time they shared, he’d like to say that we more than just acquaintances now, friends was what he can confidently tell his mother and the maids back at home when they asked for some information of her.

—

The next time he saw her, his jaw dropped, unbecoming of an heir to a large corporation. Her hair ( _her soft, pretty hair that he’d sometimes think of touching, but knew that was too personal and unusual for someone of his status to do_ ) was cut. It wasn’t bad, it was— ( _cute, but can he say that?_ ) fitting. She smiled, telling him that she wanted a fresh look, but he could tell that wasn’t it. Akashi didn't want to pry, so he never brought it up, only happy that his friend didn’t seem like she’d rather be somewhere else ( _be with someone else_ ) like before.

—

Elementary flew by quickly, like it never even happened in the first place. He was still friends with that girl, but now it was more strained. He still liked her company, but with his mother passing away, the demands his father gave and the mixed feelings he had around her— it was too much. When it felt like there was too much, he’d purposely ignore her and sometimes he’d think that she’d leave him behind ( _please don’t. He just wanted some time for himself, then, then he can talk so please don’t turn away from him—_ ) but she stayed, still smiling ( _but it was so sad, what was wrong? He never asked because he didn’t know how to deal with feelings and she didn’t know how to open up_ ).

Then, during their second year of junior high, him in Teikou and her in Kitagawa, he snapped. He didn’t know what he did ( _he knew he just didn’t want to admit he was the reason for her tears_ ), what he said but he knew that his words, his actions hurt her more deeply than one could imagine ( _“How can you think losing is fine if you’re with your team,_ Tobio _? Are stupid? Are you really a genius?_ ” _If he remembered correctly he sneered at her and pushed her away_ ). If what his teammates had told him was true, then the small cut in her cheek ( _small, little cut that killed him, he put it there harmed his first friend, he was a failure—but he can’t go back on his words, what type of person would he be if he wasn’t confident in him winning the argument? It would be a lost if he bowed and apologized—_ ) was his fault.

It was a blur, like he was watching his life go by through the eyes of someone else. Someone more angry, haughty ( _with a winners-mentality and the most violent person he’d come to know, it was him after all how can he not know?_ ) and— why couldn’t he help himself? Why couldn’t he stop himself of constantly hurting the people around him? ( _Why did she keep coming back to see him like this? Couldn’t she see that it wasn’t him? Why did she care so much to try and help?_ Please turn away _. It wasn’t him don't look at him, don’t cry— He’ll apologize this time, he promised. When he got out from wherever he was, please don’t be like this. No, no don’t turn away from him, come back—_ )

—

It felt like years since he saw her. 

He couldn’t fault her. Akashi knew that the way he coped wasn’t best. He hurt people, friends even, and had been the most awful player on the courts. But he was getting better. He could still feel that small rise, that little voice that told him that it wasn't enough ( _he’s getting left behind, he’s not trying enough, let_ him _out—_ ) but he didn’t give him any chance to break him anymore. He was strong, not like before. He was better thanks to Kuroko.

He regretted all those things that he’d done. He apologized to Kagami for nearly stabbing him and to his previous team for pushing them, demoralizing them to the point that rather than being the Generation of Miracles, it was more like becoming the Generation of Assholes. They accepted it, now knowing that it wasn’t him at the time. They couldn’t really, this was their captain, the person that they respected and knew ( _they were friends after all_ ) that something was wrong. They just weren’t able to help.

Now, if only he could apologize to the person he hurt the most. The girl he pushed away so far that barely had a face to her name in his mind— “Kageyama.”

It was a whisper, his voice was not supposed to carry across the court, but it did. His teammates paused, staring at him in confusion and wariness, but it wasn't because of fear, it was worry ( _he wasn’t like what he was previously but they still feared it was hiding inside, he knew it wasn’t just worry. But he controlled it and they trust him to_ ).

“Sei-chan?”

“Yes Mibuchi-san?”

“Are you alright? You said,” he hesitated, unsure if he should repeat it.

Nebuya, ever tactless, mentioned it, rubbing the back of his head in question, “Kageyama?”

Akashi’s gazed washed over them, and suddenly they feel like they’ve brought up something they shouldn’t have.

“You don’t have to answer—“

“She was a—…I knew her. She’s someone—” he turned away, eyes ( _burning. It hurt to blink, what was wrong? Why is he suddenly remembering things? Things he should’ve forgotten, Kageyama, her tears, her last words to him “I don’t— I don’t think I would like to see you anymore Akashi-k-san.” before she ran— someone he regretted never being able to apologize to, he thought carelessly_ ) shifting to the basketball hoop and then to the ball in his teammate’s hands, “Let’s get back to training. It’s nothing.” ( _It was everything._ )

No one wanted to tell him that the dampness on his face wasn’t just sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hum
> 
> if you can tie kageyama's kitagawa year to akashis, can you guess why she's so keen on winning?
> 
> if you can figure out how i'm making her out to be, as well as the people around her then yey!
> 
> Can you believe this is the longest thing I've ever tried to complete that wasn't an assignment? haha
> 
> please read and review! 
> 
> p.s. next chapter at possibly friday if i get finished with everything!!
> 
> :v btw, who else thought that this would be some crackships and happiness :^) honestly me, I didn't think it would have this drama but oopise :>


	11. first (terushima) + misunderstanding (kise 3.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first (terushima) + misunderstanding (kise 3.5)  
> It wasn’t chaste or at all quick. He ran his tongue over her lips, gaining access only because her mouth was open in shock and proceeded to kiss her hotly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii i'm back with an update!  
> i finished up what i had to do :D  
> so mistakes and stuff are here, it's all over the place again and it's less angst and more uh, not angst? it's not really fluff but it's cute.  
> i had fun writing it, i guess haha

first (terushima) +misunderstanding (kise 3.5)

He didn’t really expect to see her though he wasn’t really complaining. Waiting there by himself was getting rather dull, maybe he can get a conversation out of her. He stood from his seat and moved over to her table. It was littered with a few books and a couple of papers, he assumed she was studying for something. Terushima pulled up a lazy grin and coughed, catching her attention. She glanced up, mouth in a slight frown.

“Ah hey!” Terushima didn’t really know what else to say, he couldn’t even remember her name, let alone if she even remembered him from the preliminaries.

“Hello?” She sounded guarded and confused.

“Hiya, I don’t think you remember me, but we played in against each other in a volleyball match.” He really hoped she did, her sets with that short middle blocker was amazing.

All he got was a blank stare and a tilt of her head. The blond laughed awkwardly, hand rubbing the back of his head and gesturing at the seat in front of him, wondering silently to her if he could sit. Seeing as there were no more empty spaces in the cafe, she nodded.

It wasn’t much, just a bit of idle chatter, mostly from him and a few stray comments from her.

( _“Do you really not remember?”_

_“No, I do but forgot your name. Your team was wild.”_

_“Well we aren’t called the party team for nothing you know!”_ ) 

When it got to the topic of volleyball, she dropped what she was doing and participated eagerly. 

( _“Have you played against Date Tech?! They’re Iron Wall has an upgrade, I think they have a new setter. I could show you a clip—“_

_“Nah, we fought against Aobajosai. It was a ride man. I didn’t really think that one of their spikers would just jump like that. Hahaha!”_

_“Oikawa-san has this new spiker. I think, he seems very angry. From what I could see he really wanted to beat Iwaizumi-senpai— Ah y-you probably don’t know who I’m talking about…”_

_“Was he the angry one?”_

_“…It’s not Iwaizumi-senpai if that’s who you’re thinking of.”_ ) 

He looked down at the papers due to a combination of being a bit tired of waiting for his date and Kageyama ( _thank god she introduced herself again or else he’d seem like an idiot_ ) barraging him with little tidbits about volleyball players ( _how does she know that Aobajosai’s setter liked milk bread? He doesn’t know what good food is if it hit him anyways, wiener pan is vastly better than milk bread_ ), blinking as she completely got a question wrong.

“This isn’t suppose to be 5. You’re finding the cosine of the triangle, not the area of it. And that one, it’s x=6 because it’s an equilateral triangle and is the same length as the other side of it. And to find the area of a cone… Uh, Kageyama, I think most of this is wrong. Let me help.”

Turns out the genius setter wasn’t very genius in math. Or English. Any subject really. It was a miracle she didn't fail, though she’s so close and practically teetering on the edge of it. He’s impressed at the diligence she showed when she actually got what she’s doing. She just needed to be taught in a nice, slow pace for Kageyama to absorb it enough and let it sink in. It was fun teaching her, her eagerness was something refreshing. She didn’t comment on how his appearance didn’t match his intelligence, or that his looks would just get into trouble rather than than anything good.

“It’s not a noun. It’s a pronoun. Ah, here. This is—“

“Wah, Terushima-san you’re so smart! Thank you so much!”

He smiled, face lighting up as he saw her eyes sparkle, “Heh, thanks! Now don’t change the subject,” he said it in mock-seriousness but she believed it, looking quite cowed at his scolding. Terushima laughed, patting her head gently and telling her it was a joke. She blushed, face red and mouth forming a pout.

“Ah that’s a cute face!”

“S-stupid! No it’s not!”

The captain snickered, hand thumbing the paper on the book and turning it. He stood up, telling her to move in so he could sit besides her and properly teach her how to do it. Kageyama complied, earnestly gathering her cup and sliding to the side for him to sit.

“You see, you can say ‘ _She have this_ ’ because _she_ isn’t plural. Can you repeat after me? _She has this._ ”

“ _S-she hav-has this?_ ”

He clapped, “Nice! Now we just have a couple more to do.”

—

In retrospect, he should’ve seen this coming.

“Who’s that girl?” The person in front of him screeched, face setting into an ugly frown and cheeks turning a horrible shade of red, clashing horribly with her hair.

“That’s a friend. I bumped into her here and she needed help on—“

“Don’t lie to me! You two timing—“

Kageyama cut in, standing from the window seat with a scowl on her face. She marched forward, hands curling into a fist. She stood, tall and vexed ( _Terushima admitted to himself that it was rather hot, but now isn’t the time to be thinking that_ ), “Terushima-san is a good person. He’s not just going to do that. He was helping me. That’s it.” Her scowl deepened, “Plus, why are you so angry? He told me he was waiting here for you. You’re being very rude for someone that’s nearly 40 minutes late to their own date.”

It was really amazing, seeing her stand up for him like that. They barely knew each other yet she felt compelled to do something like this. The girl left, tears in her eyes and dialing on her phone. Terushima walked to her awkwardly, unsure of what to do other than thank her.

She smiled ( _it was the first time he’d seen her do this. It was cute and shit his heart was beating out of his chest_ ), “You went out of your way to help me with my make up work. Of course I think you’re a good person.” She looked confused for a minute, “Why else would you take your time to even fix my work when you could’ve been doing other stuff. You’re nice. You didn’t make fun of me when I didn’t understand.” She grinned shyly, looking at him and saying frankly, “I like you for that.”

“Oh.”

She hummed and nodded like she didn’t just drop a bomb on him, “Can you please help me in history? We’re studying up on the daimyos.”

“Sure.”

Kageyama’s eyes lit up and she thanked him profusely. She held his hand, dragging him to their seats and blabbering on along the way about the things she’s working on.

His face felt like it imploded and he was pretty sure steam was coming out of his head. Maybe, maybe he should get away from this before it got any worse, he though fleetingly. Terushima glanced at her. She as patiently waiting for him to take his seat, hand still holding onto his. His ears reddened.

“Terushima-san?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll help… as long as you buy my a drink. Hot chocolate. This’ll take a while.”

—

It wasn’t a perfect day. Terushima woke up late and had to haul himself out of bed to get to the cafe he was suppose to meet his hook up with. He almost lost his phone on the way to the train station by dropping it on the floor. When he arrived at the cafe, it was packed and his date wasn’t anywhere in site. Apparently his date was late. Plus, even after all that, he didn’t go on his date.

It had it’s perks though. He managed to gain a new friend ( _he would say it’s something more, but it was just a little crush, nothing more to it_ ) and Terushima wasn’t going to complain about that.

—

It was an honest mistake. He didn’t mean anything by it. It was a reflex. Kageyama had asked what his piercing felt like and he just automatically responded.

“I’ve been wondering.” She said, looking at him intensely, “Terushima-san…”

He looked up from the papers, brow raised and mouth in a half smile as he hummed quietly.

“How does your piercing feel like?”

It was an innocent question. Really it was. But he couldn’t help but lean forward and—

“!”

It wasn’t chaste or at all quick. He ran his tongue over her lips, gaining access only because her mouth was open in shock and proceeded to kiss her hotly.

Once he registered what he was doing, he pulled away, face burning like hers. Terushima knew why he’d done something like that. It was what he usually did with other people when they asked and he kissed them for fun because of it, laughing at how horrified they looked when he did so ( _his favorite reaction had to be that other captain from that cat school_ ). But Terushima couldn’t help but feel so embarrassed when he did it to her.

He apologized, eyes widening as he saw her with tears in her eyes.

“K-Kage—“

“That was my first kiss.”

He couldn’t really say anything else but I’m sorry. She made him buy her pork buns from the bakery next door as an “I’m sorry for kissing you.” ( _He did feel sorry for the accident. Terushima wasn’t apologetic for just taking her first though. He’s selfish but he thought this would be a way for her to remember him more easily. “The guy that kissed her in a crowded cafe”. Her lips were really soft, almost delicate and he couldn’t help but want to do it again. But he’ll respect her boundaries and he wasn’t going to just force himself on to her like that again._ )

—

“It’s getting late. Why don’t we go home?”

He walked Kageyama to her house. The blond wasn’t about to let some girl walk by herself in the dark. And he wasn’t just doing this to gain some brownie points with her (h _e didn’t even think that she registered people as suitors, considering the rumors that were surrounding her and some Zunon model and she still didn’t understand that, it would be a miracle if Kageyama got his little passes at her_ ), it was out of concern. He may look like someone that doesn’t care about girls’ wellbeing, but he did. His mother didn’t go out of her way to not raise a gentleman after all.

When he stood in front of some large older looking house with a fortress of a wall in front of it, he nearly fell down in shock. Terushima didn’t expect her to come from this sort of family, one that had old money, he guessed from the well-kept walls with tall shrubbery along side it and the guards ( _why did they have guards?! They looked like they would kill him on the spot if Kageyama wasn’t there with him_ ) stood straighter, “Miss.”

“Hello! Why are you guys outside?”

“We’re waiting for you. Boss wanted to make sure you were alright.”

She scoffed, hands waving to them like it was nothing _(and here he was, gaping at the sight of a girl that was nearly 6 ft tall blow off two men taller than that and twice as large in muscle mass_ ). They finally noticed him and tensed up considerably.

“Who’s that miss?”

“A friend. He helped me with some revisions and walked me home since he was worried!”

They nodded to him, still wary but accepting of his actions.

“Bye Terushima-san!”

“B-bye Kageyama.”

He didn’t think he’d ever ran as fast as he did back then.

—

terushima [8:09:19]: iwalk ed a girl home

bobata [8:10:01]: yea and?

terushima [8:11:54]: it wasn’t my date, she's cute n she has bodyguards

bobata [8:13:00]: i leave you alone for one day teru and u found urself a nice girl who has ppl that can beat u if u breathe in her direction nice lmao

terushima [8:14:10]: he lmpe

bobata [8:15:08]: ur on ur own bitch 

 

* * *

 

 

kise 3.5

He was sitting on a couch in front of a life television audience and the host of the show was currently asking him a bunch of questions, rapid-firing them at him. Kise took it all in stride, answering confidently. Then the question came.

“Who was that girl you were hugging in that volleyball stadium?”

They blew up a picture that a fan had tweeted to him. The model smiled and wondered if there were anymore pictures of them like that.

“Kise-san?”

He blinked, face growing darker as he asked them to repeat. This got the audience to laugh and the host to cough and repeat their question again.

“Ah! She’s my special person. She’s been waiting for me since she was little! I really like her—“

He was cut off by the people gasping, both by the people in the crowd and the crew members. One of the cameramen nearly lost his footing turning himself and the camera to the audience while the host just gaped. His manager was face-palming, questioning themselves on why they took this job in the first place.

Kise just looked confused and didn’t understand why they were all so shocked, “Eh did I say something wrong-ssu?”

The news reporter scrambled, hands clutching onto the cards in their hands as they blurt out, “Who is she to you?”

Kise looked perplexed, “I already said she’s one of the most important people to me. I wasn’t… very good to her before. But now,” he said, grinning as he saw the photos of them flashing slowly on the board behind him, “she’s forgiven me-ssu! I can’t believe it myself! Ahaha! I’m really happy because of that-ssu.”

“Do you—“

“Do I like her? I really do-ssu. Tobiocchi is my one and only! She understands me really well. And I’m not letting her go-ssu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've noticed that i love blonds and piercings i really do need help
> 
> if you look at teru's wiki page u can see he's in class 7 woahh, so yeah smart teru.
> 
> also, cough. if you understood what kind of family kageyama has uh well, its a headcanon of mine that she either comes from a wealthy family, a yakuza family or both. i just mixed both in, if you don't like that hc, don't worry it'll rarely show up ^^
> 
> you know, i was suppose to have haizaki in here and the title was called flirty. terushima's part wasn't even at all like how i imagined it but yeah
> 
> would you guys read still this if i added sangwoo? xD
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://tooru-oi.tumblr.com/) btw! i don't bite!!! ;)


	12. mobbing (karasuno) +EXTRA: VD (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mobbing (karasuno) +EXTRA: VD (oikawa)
> 
> “Kisses… they don’t mean anything right?”
> 
> A quiet hush fell across the group. The silence was deafening.
> 
> "Was it the Grand King?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo am going to be a bit busy for a few days so chapter coming at thurs or fri! i write these as i go so i can't really stock pile on stories haha :) sorry for any mistakes, please tell me what they are so i can fix it!

mobbing (karasuno) +EXTRA: VD (oikawa)

“Kisses… they don’t mean anything right?”

The screeches of shoes stopped suddenly. The idle chatter and random bursts of shouts halted as they all turned to their youngest team member, staring in a sort of shocked manner.

A quiet hush fell across the group. The silence was deafening.

“Was it the Grand King?!” Hinata shrieked, face paling and turning red in turn as he clung onto Nishinoya. The libero was stricken, unsure of whether he should congratulate Kageyama or yell at her and scold her for giving away something precious ( _so he was a romantic, screw it. But he can’t really help it, the thought of sharing a kiss with a person he loved was heartwarming_ ) to someone like that.

“E-eh?! That shitty boy?” Tanaka was more or less on the side of beating him up. No one touched his underclassman if he had anything to say about it. That guy was antagonistic towards their setter, and he can’t get away with that. He’s honestly surprised that Suga hadn’t socked him in the face yet. All the more reason to hit him in his face ( _no, Tanaka wasn’t just angry that he got girls_ ).

“Wouldn’t it be that weird model guy? Kise?” Yamaguchi wondered, eyeing his teammates warily as his friend decided that smacking the volleyball in his hands was a good idea ( _the redness he saw on his palms cause him to look at Tsukishima in a more calculating way. Maybe the middle blocker’s teasing wasn’t just to rile Kageyama up_ ) and their ace muttering in the corner with a dark aura surrounding him ( _if he were any less polite, he’d laugh at the sight he made. Rather than being irate, Asahi was dejected that Kageyama had gotten her first kiss already “She’s 16! That-that’s too young!”_ ) .

The pinch server continued, turning a blind eye on how Tsukishima almost killed the poor ball in his hands, “Really, I’m pretty sure it was him. It’s a good thing captain held back senpai in the stadium. He would’ve died if he didn’t.” ( _He readily ignored the “He deserved it” coming from his left. His friend wasn't a murderer. He was half-sure of that_ ).

Daichi didn’t say anything, only staring at her in shock, but didn’t do anything else. Unless she was forced into it, he wouldn’t do anything. It wasn’t in his place to interfere. He wouldn’t mind giving whoever it was a piece of his mind however. He agreed with Asahi, she wasn’t old enough.

Narita glanced towards Suga, shuddering as he saw a dark, almost purple aura surrounding him. He turned to Kinoshita, who wasn’t even fazed by his teammates acting homicidal just over a kiss. “O-oi why aren’t you saying anything.”

Kinoshita didn’t shift to look at him, only whispered something out, muffled by the mutterings of the people around him, “If you make any sudden movements, Suga will kill you.”

“What makes you say that Kageyama?” Suga smiled, the dark atmosphere around him turned light, almost like there were flowers surround him. 

Kageyama looked at him, confused on why everyone wasn’t answering her and mumbled, “Well they don’t right? If I got k-ki… if I did, then it’s okay? If he didn’t mean it.”

Suga frowned, “It depends. Did you want to be kissed?”

Kageyama tilted her head, “I don’t know?”

“You don’t know?!” Hinata squawked, letting go of his senpai and running up to her to shake her shoulders, “How can you not know?!”

“Dum-Dumbass! Stop that! I just- It just happened—“

“Were you unconscious? What happened? What—“ Asahi nearly keeled over, nervousness and anger finally piling together, creating a mess of emotions in him. He may not advocate violence, but if Kageyama didn’t want it then he’s do something about it. He was suppose to protect them after all. Though he was sure he didn’t need to do anything. A protective Suga was enough to scare even the most toughest person into crying.

“But did you want it.” Suga forced himself to calm. He wasn’t going to do anything if she did.

“Well n-no. But he apologized! I got pork buns—“

“I will beat his ass.” A murmur of agreement washed across them. Unwanted advances was just disgusting.

“Terushima-san didn’t mean to—“ Kageyama shut her mouth, not giving anymore information, but that was enough for him.

“That playboy from Johzenji?” Tanaka’s voice echoed in the gym.

“WE DIDN’T MEAN TO KISS SENPAI STOP—“

“KISS?” A familiar whiny voice shrieked out from outside the door. Ennoshita pulled it open, causing the people behind it to pile up. Two of them ended on the ground while the other four moved away quickly so that they wouldn’t get crushed.

“What the fuck—“ 

“GRAND KING?!”

“Oikawa-san why—?“

Oikawa was still on the floor, face planted as he whimpered out a jumble of words that people around him didn’t understand. Iwaizumi cursed and kicked him away, rubbing the back of his head in pain. The setter whined and failed as Iwaizumi shoved his head away. The brunet jackknifed up from his position, sitting and huffing about, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner, “Iwa-chan stop hitting me! This isn’t the time! Tobio-chan is it true?! Did you kiss someone?!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU CAN’T JUST BUTT IN LIKE THAT—“

“BarA ARMS IWA-CHAN LET ME TALK TO HER. DON’T KILL ME—“

The two freshmen, Kindaichi and Kunimi, just stared in disappointment. These people were their upperclassmen. Kunimi said frankly, “Since when was there a good time to hit someone?”

Kindaichi replied, face blank and voice sounding so tired, “It’s Oikawa-senpai.” as if that would explain everything.

Hanamaki whistled at the site and waved at Karasuno lazily, “Hey.”

Matsukawa blinked, “Ah it’s Dimples.”

Hinata shook, paling at his words. He held onto Kageyama’s waist, trying to hide her sides so that no one else could see ( _even though she had a shirt on, but he let himself think he’s doing something to help protect her chastity. He’s still hitting himself for sending the image to the wrong person_ ). He slid his hands down, causing Kageyama to laugh and turn red as she realized how it looked like.

“Where are you holding Hinata?!”

“DON’T MOVE. THEY CAN SSEE YOU NAKED—“

“HUH?”

Oikawa crawled towards Matsukawa, trying to drag him down with him and screamed towards his legs, “DID YOU SEE HER DIMPLES YOU PERVERT?”

He just shrugged and shook his friend off of him, “Iwaizumi flashed me the picture by accident. Question is how do you know?”

“I know everything about Tobio-chan! She has 2 dimples on her back, a mole on her neck and below her—”

“Hah?! Oikawa-san—“

“Shush Tobio-chan I’m trying to protect your virtue from evil, evil guys like Mattsun here. Trust your senpai.”

Iwaizumi threw a volleyball from his spot, “Trash, she needs to be protected from you. Don’t make me tell them about that time—“

“I WANTED TO MAKE SURE SHE GOT HOME—“

“Why did you look in her window you shit—“

“What?” Everyone turned to Suga, hands clutching onto a ball and trying to hide Kageyama ( _and Hinata in turn. Both of them ignoring the people in the gym and just shouting at each other_ ) behind him, “Can you please repeat that?”

As much as Iwaizumi wanted to tattle on him, he didn’t want his friend to die, “Uh—“

Oikawa whimpered, “Am I going to die?”

Hanamaki peered back at Karasuno, eyes widened and laughter bubbling up in his throat, “Yeah. Hah.”

Kunimi added on, pushing him into an even deeper hole, “You do deserve it. You never apologized to her.” He flinched when he realized that his words caused the dark aura around the other team to grow and winced when he saw Oikawa’s state. He quietly gave him an apology under his breath.

Kindaichi hadn’t caught on and simply nodded and gave them more fuel, “You tried to hit hi-her. I mean, that’s bad. Iwaizumi-senpai had to stop you.”

They trembled, feeling cold as a voice softly carried throughout the gymnasium, “Can you please repeat that?”

Aobajosai froze ( _Karasuno couldn’t help but feel sorry for them, but they didn’t say anything, fearing what’s about to happen_ ) and saw a dark haired girl with glasses standing next to a small blond one ( _who wasn’t as intimidating as the person next to her, but she had given a good glare. Now if only her legs weren’t shaking and her skin wasn’t so pale_ ).

“If you can’t then please leave. We’re having practice.”

“We didn’t mean—“

“Leave.” She didn’t even give them any other look and just moved pass them, holding onto Yachi and ignoring their existence.

“I don’t know why but that hurt a lot.”

Kageyama voiced out what most of her teammates thought, “It’s Shimizu-senpai. It’s like being ignored by someone important.” Nishinoya nodded rapidly in agreement.

“So I have two people to look into,” Suga muttered to himself, staring hard at the setter that was still stupidly on the floor, chatting with his teammates. He thought about it and shook his head.

“No. No it’s three.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

valentines day (oikawa)

She had a feeling that the incessant knocking on her door was someone irritating. Kageyama opened it to reveal Oikawa, standing straight and smug. She had half the mind to shut the door and let the guards deal with it, but her mother would be displeased ( _plus, Oikawa might end up riling them up and getting himself hurt_ ). For some reason, she liked him ( _“Oh he looks so handsome! Tobio, tell me, do you like him? I’m sure that he likes you, my precious little bird. Ah, cute brown haired and blue eyes kids—!”_ ).

“Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?” She closed the door slightly, hiding behind it like some sort of shield. Whether or not he noticed it didn’t matter, he didn’t comment on it.

He blinked, like he was unsure himself, “Ah, I was jogging today. I wanted… to stop by and say hello?”

Her face contorted, confusion and wariness clouded her eyes, “Why?”

The setter patted her head and huffed in annoyance, “I don’t need a reason to visit my cute Tobio-chan right?”

Kageyama shrugged, “You never did before. Iwaizumi-senpai usually visited when I was sick, I-I don’t really see the point on why you’re here. I’m not sick. You’re not Iwaizumi-senpai.”

Oikawa turned red, “I was busy—“

She pouted, interrupting him, “Captain always visited me when I got sick. Everyday with pork buns. Even though he had to take care of everything else. He’s a better senpai than you.”

“Don’t compare me with him! I’m clearly better than Sawamura!”

“Captain is better. He’s amazing.” Her tone was stubborn, like she wasn’t going to let him argue.

The awe in her voice caused his heart to seize and for him to hear a loud ringing. The next thing he knew his face was shoved onto hers, cheeks dusted with pink and ears as red as can be. He didn’t know how long it was, it could be seconds or minutes. He wasn’t counting, and he was sure that Tobio was frozen in shock. Why else would she let him do this?

Actually why was he doing this? Why was his tongue running over her lips ( _why were they so soft, why can’t he stop?_ )—

She pushed him away before he could get any further and he was glad she did because he was half-sure he had his hands up the back of her shirt.

“Wh-wha—“

Before she could get anything out, he ran. He didn’t want to face her now, her questions and how cute she looked— Honestly, he didn’t understand what’s happening. Why did he feel like he wanted to crush Sawamura so badly when Kageyama thought of him so nicely? Or why he decided that he wanted to punch her, but with his mouth? Why couldn’t he stop kissing her, knowing that it was wrong to force himself on her but felt so right with her mouth against his?

Oikawa honestly wanted to die because the only other thought floating in his head was how she tasted like chocolates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D less sad right? ahaha  
> tysm for reading!
> 
> before you go, tell me which ones you want to see from these titles alone and i'll try to write them first (it's mostly taken into strong consideration since it really depends on what situation i can think of first). they're all still going to be ~2k per chapter, so even if there's more people as an option, it just means less of an in depth interaction but more of an expansion on the harem.
> 
> teacher (terushima, semi & akaashi) / or / teacher (kuroko & midorima) +takao  
> senpai (oikawa & miya)  
> violent (haizaki & kyotani)  
> flirty (terushima, haizaki) _\+ maybe agon_  
>  rivalry (semi, akaashi & oikawa) +miya / or / rivalry (haizaki _has to be after a haizaki stand alone or another chapter with him_ , kise & akashi)  
> nash gold jr.  
> piercings (kise & terushima)  
> voice of mine (bokuto, kise & judar)  
> little girl (tsuna)  
> royalty (tsuna & oikawa)  
> antagonist (haizaki & agon)  
> killer [looks] (lee yoo-rang & sangwoo)
> 
> there's also a choice between a stand alone of any characters with minor interactions from some of the people in their respective stories


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

hiii

Ok so, if you’ve read this story l you’d know that 1) it’s incomplete and 2) I made a loose promise that I’d continue it. If I’m going to be honest here, well… Let’s get one thing straight, I absolutely abhor my writing style in this. It makes me cringe like crazy. I decided that even though I don’t like how I left it off at some random point, I’m rewriting since I was happy on how it was progressing (though, it was going a wee-bit too fast for my liking). I can’t make anymore promises like “updates every Friday” or something of the like since I’m currently doing a summer class as an extra way of getting money and earning some credits for what I’m majoring in, but I can promise that I’ll try to write more cohesively, with less italics and to have a much more interesting story line (I hope), as well as better, slower progressions in the story.

In that case the rewrite is called [Ruler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11261895/chapters/25179717)


End file.
